A New Life
by CrazyHopelessWriter
Summary: With no Felicity, Thea, John and William's mother dead in Lian Yu, Star city only reminds Oliver of his failure to save all his loved ones. To make matters even worse is his ever growing survivor's guild. He lives while his loved ones died when he was reason they were on the island. Deciding that there's nothing left on his earth and he went to Earth 38 to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE

 _(This is an 'Arrowverse' fan fiction. I'm planning to pair Oliver and Kara but it will be a very slow burn. In the meantime, I might experiment with a few others and who knows if they seem to have better chemistry I might just keep it that way(don't worry it's a very big if!). This fanfic starts at the end of Arrow season 5 and Supergirl season 2. This fiction is my own work though the beginning is inspired by another fan fiction and it isn't influenced by the following seasons of the TV series. Enjoy..!)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **One Month after the Lian Yu incident -**

Detective Quinten Lance stared at him like he was crazy. Oliver knows it's a rather huge decision but he had made it after giving it a lot of thought. He haven't told his remaining team yet but with everyone on his original team dead and with only William left of his family, detective Lance is the only one that truly matters. With Flash gone after sacrificing himself to safe his city by going into the Speedforce and The Legends unable to contact, Oliver knew this will be good for both William and him alike.

Finally, detective Lance spoke "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again? I think I heard it wrong."

"I know it a rather big and unusual decision but it is decided. I'm leaving this Earth tomorrow with William. You are the only one left who has been with me from the start. This place reminds me too much of what I have lost, what I have failed. Or rather of everyone who died because of me. It appears to be true that being close to me brings nothing but dead and suffering. I can't be just Oliver here but I can be at a different Earth. I don't want my son to grow up as an Orphan and I don't want any more dead on my conscience." Oliver explain.

"Oliver, you know it's not your fault. I would never understand why you always blame yourself when something bad happens. Bad things happens everywhere, to everyone, Oliver. We'll be Gods if we are able to stop all of them. I understand you wanting to quit being the Green Arrow, also of wanting to start a new life but leaving this Earth all together? Isn't it a little too extreme? Why would you wanna do that? This is your home, Oliver." The detective reason.

"Home?" Oliver said it with a voice filled with distaste and disbelieve "Detective, this isn't my home. This is a graveyard of everyone that I love, all of whom, died because of me. This place will always haunt me for the rest of my life. How can I let William stay in a place like this? I will always have enemies after me, Detective. Even if I don't want to continue my crusade. William will never be safe as long as I'm on this Earth. Detective, I'm not asking for permission. It's been decided. I just want you to look after everyone after I'm gone. Tell Sara 'I'm sorry' when you meet her. I'm truly sorry for leaving you but I have to do this. I need to do this."

"It's okay. I get it. I used to hate you but you have become family to me. Don't worry, I'll look after your team and Star City. Visit whenever you can. I'll miss you, Oliver." Detective Lance said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, Detective. Are you sure you can handle things at the mayor's office?" Oliver asked.

"I'm a cop. I'll handle the mayor situation just fine. Just you be safe" Detective Lance replied waving his hand not to worry about it.

"Thank you, Detective." Oliver said and then leave his mayor's office for the last time.

* * *

"William? You ready?" Oliver asked his son, who has just finished receiving hugs from everyone at Star Labs. He hasn't shed any tears but Oliver knows he's trying to appear strong in front of everyone. He is a sensitive kid but with a strong heart. Oliver felt sad thinking it take such a tragic event to bring them together and swore to himself he would do anything to become the father he deserve.

"Yes dad." William replied.

He looked at the rest not knowing what to actually say when even he isn't certain of what life will be like from now on or if he'll ever be with them again. Caitlin, Iris and Cisco has tears in their eyes except Joe which is expected. But he still seem genuinely sad. He turned to the first one with his hands out for a handshake but Caitlin has other plans. She instantly engulfed him in a fierce hug completely ignoring his outstretch hand. He slowly hug her feeling a warmed in his heart realising there's still people he cares about more than he want to admit.

"Caitlin. Stay safe." Caitlin nod and finally breaks away.

Iris too hugged him though not as suddenly as Caitlin but Oliver knows this will be just as hard for her. With Barry gone and now him. Oliver then made a promise to himself to come visit here at least ones a year to look after them and also to keep his remaining family intake.

"Goodbye Iris. You too stay safe. I know Barry will be back. He always does. Don't give up hope." Iris nod too and they finally broke apart.

Oliver then turn to the guys.

"Wells, Joe take care."

"You too, Oliver." They replied together and they shake their hands.

"Cisco, look after everyone. If you need help, I'll always be there for family. And please don't forget to convey my massage to Kara when you see her." Oliver said finally turning to Cisco.

"Thanks man." Cisco replied still crying. Oliver finally hugged him to make him better and he hugged him back even though he complain that he wasn't that bad.

Finally, Oliver open a portal using the extrapolator Cisco made for him. After saying a final goodbye to everyone, the father and son steps into the dimensional vortex together holding hands.

* * *

Alex has tried everything that she can think of but nothing is working to bring back her sister. Her sister, Kara who is like the sunshine, who always smile and has a way of brightening up anyone when they are with her. But this pass few month since Mon-El left, everything about her sister has been the exact opposite. She has turned into a zombie, speaking only when necessary and with as less words as possible. She hasn't stop saving the city though. Scratch that, all she seem to be doing these days is go to work and save the city and nothing else. It's frustrating the hell out of Alex. Maggie was of no help.

"Just give her time Alex. Everybody needs time to heal. You are doing everything you can. Just be there for her that's all we can do for her now." Maggie said while changing into more comfortable evening clothes.

"Maggie, she has never been like this. Nothing I do is working and I'm worried sick and I missed my sister." She doesn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears that came flooding. Maggie hold her and let her cry whispering it will all be okay, but she is starting to believe that less and less with each passing day. She suddenly sat up and looked at Maggie, eyes wide.

"I haven't even told Kara and mom about our engagement yet. I was so worried it will make Kara even sadder that I always told myself it's not the right time every time I think of telling them. Oh Maggie, I'm the worse sister." Alex said crying even more now.

"Hey.. hey, Alex sweetheart look at me." Maggie waited till Alex look at her and continue "Listen Kara is your sister how can you even think she will be sad hearing that? She will be happy no matter what. You are her sister seeing you happy is all she ever wants. In fact, I think this will even brightened her up. It will be a good distraction planning this wedding and she needs a good distraction." Maggie look at the table clock and turn to Alex again. "It's not too late now. Why don't you pick your mom up and head to Kara's place and tell her the news?"

"You really think this will help her?" Alex asked unsure.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Maggie answered smiling. "Thank you Maggie." Alex kissed her sweetly with a smile on her face before going to put on a change of clothes. Oh how much she loves her.

* * *

Hovering far above the sky, Kara listen for anything that catches her attention. She has been doing this every night since the invasion to keep her mind occupied and not think about Mon-El that always overwhelm her whenever there's nothing for her to do. She stayed out till she can't keep her eyes open. By then it was easier to fall asleep. The other option being crying herself to sleep, is never a healthy one. She hasn't had much experience in loving someone but if this is a part of it she doesn't want it anymore. How can anyone love someone if they know heart break can be so devastating? All this thoughts made him think of Barry and Oliver. They are just like her saving people and still be with their loved ones. Both of them had been in a relationship longer then her though not without their fair share of hardship but now they seem to have figured it out well. And here she was, it was only months since she found someone who she loves and it's all gone in a moment. She doesn't know what she had done to deserve such a cruel fate from Rao.

Finally, not hearing anything out of the ordinary, Kara decided to head back home and try to sleep.

When Kara entered her room, she was surprised to find both her mother and sister there waiting for her. Not that she doesn't love to see them but the way they look and talk to her were becoming more and more irritating with each passing day. She knows they are just worried about her but she doesn't know how they can do anything to help her that hadn't already been done.

"Hi mom, Alex?" she called out rising her brow.

"Your sister called me. Said she has something to share with us. We have been waiting for you for hours, I was getting worried but your sister here said you'll be back soon and that we should just wait. Where have you been Kara? Are you alright sweetheart?" Eliza asked worry showing all over her face while coming to inspect her.

"I'm fine mom. I was just out scouring the city." Turning to Alex she asked, "Alex, is everything alright? What is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" Looking at her properly now, Alex seem nervous. She was fidgeting and acting weird.

"Umm.. I wanted to tell you guys earlier but I didn't get a chance and also I was a little scared." Alex replied.

"Alex, what is it? You are making us scared too now." Kara said.

Finally, Alex took off her hand glove and raise her ring finger to show everyone the ring on it.

Eliza squealed and jump up to hug her daughter with tears streaming down her face. Her daughter had not had the best of luck regarding relationships. It made her really happy to finally see her daughter happy. Maggie was a good person and her daughter deserves the best. She was very proud of her daughter. And her tears shows how happy she was to hear the news.

Alex then looked at Kara and she found Kara smiling. But seeing the tears on her sister's face she started to worry but Kara came and hug her.

"I'm really happy for you sister. I really am. You deserve to be happy." Kara said.

"Thank you Kara. You deserve to be happy too you know?" Alex respond.

"You sister is right. You deserve to be happy too. And I hope you'll find someone soon that will make you just as happy if not more." Eliza said with a sad smile on her face and a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kara smiled at that"Don't worry about me sister, I will be fine. This is your moment. And it makes me happy just seeing you happy."

Kara really was happy for her sister. Unlike her, her sister too had gone through a lot of hardship and struggles to get here. It made her think if it's because she had gotten together with Mon-El rather easily that leads it to not last. Still, the moment she heard her sisters announcement she doesn't know how to take it but in her heart she know her sister deserve it with all that she had gone through and seeing her happy really made her happy. It made her think if her current state is part of the hardship that everyone goes through to find the happiness and love that her sister has right now. It made her feel a little better thinking it that way. Finally, she can't help but smile. She doesn't even realise that she had been crying until her sister asked her if she was okay. At that moment she realises she was genuinely happy and smiling for the first time since Mon-El left.

"I'm really happy for you sister. And also thank you. I needed that."

"Stop it already. You are going to make me cry too. And I don't want to cry." Said Alex, though she already had tear streaming down her face, making everyone laugh. Kara might have lost her real parents, home and family but she felt really lucky to have found another family who truly loves her as their own.

"Let celebrate. I'll go and get pizza. It will just be a sec. Alex wine is in the bottom drawer. My sister is about to get married!" Kara announced feeling excited for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Oliver and William landed on an alleyway. They were surrounded by tall buildings everywhere when they step out on the main road with their bearings. Oliver and William first went and bought a map. Luckily even if their credit cards doesn't work, notes seem to be exactly the same. After studying the map for a while, Oliver led William through the city, which they found out is National City and exactly the Earth they want to be in. After what seem like hours, they finally stopped in front of an abandon warehouse.

"What is this place?" William asked.

"It's a safe house for the League of Assassins." Oliver answered as he lift the shutter into the warehouse. "They used abandoned places as temporary safe houses for their members while they are on a mission. And it seem like the league here follows the same system as that of our Earth's."

"How did you know how to find it?" William asked. "And where it was?"

"Do you remember Supergirl? She is from this Earth. We talk about her earth and when I mentioned the league, she said her brother once mention some masked vigilante doing a real number on the League and that they are as good as lost this days. I had been with the league at our earth and I used the same algorithm to locate the nearest safe house. I didn't know it would be here but I had to try because it's the easiest and fastest way to get settled in and it seem like I'm lucky for once. According to the state of this safe house, no one has been here in years so we should be safe to stay for now." Oliver answered.

"What do you mean for now?" William asked with worry in his voice. "What if someone did come?"

Oliver put his arm on his son's shoulder calming him down. "Don't worry. We won't be staying here for long. These warehouses hold money, weapons and all the material you need to make fake IDs and documents. Everything we need to create a new identity for the two of us. After that we'll get our own apartment and begin our life here."

"Oh. Okay." Replied his son and went to settle down for the night with his dad.

Oliver knew from Kara that there is no Oliver or Star City on this Earth, so that's a relief. That means nobody will recognise him and so will creating a new identity be easier. He would have to find an apartment and a job first. The league's money would last for years comfortable but he would be earning a normal salary since he plan to lead a normal life, so he decided to save the league's money for emergencies. He had to find a school for William too. Oliver fell asleep planning his next move to start a new life in a new place and for the first time in weeks, he haven't thought of Lian Yu before he sleeps.

* * *

A breach appears suddenly at the DEO office which set every agents on alert. A second later, a guy with a weird eye gear jump out of it. He immediately raised his hand, seeing all those guns pointed at him.

"I come in peace" he said. "Seriously guys, I just came to talk to Kara. We are friends."

"Who are you?" asked a black guy who Cisco decided looks dangerous and has a 'don't screw with me' vibe.

"My name is Cisco or Vibe, which is my code name. Hi!" When he saw him still looking at him without any response continued, "I'm a friend of The Flash. Supergirl knows me. I just came to talk to Kara about something. I promise."

"Alex?" The man called to a woman with short black hair dressed in black tights "Call Supergirl. Do you know him?" he continue to ask turning towards her.

"On it. Not exactly, sir. But I remember my sister mentioning him once or twice." Alex, whom Cisco remembers Kara mentioning decided must be Kara's sister. They look nothing alike at all.

"Really? Just ones or twice?" Cisco asked annoyed.

"Kara will be here shortly, in the meantime come with me. My name is Jonn. I'm the director of DEO. And this is our base. I have met Barry ones. How is he?" Jonn asked while leading Cisco to what seem like a waiting room and indicating him to sit.

"That is why I'm here, sir. I have some news regarding Barry and more. I will share as soon as Kara is here." Cisco replied.

"Cisco?" Hearing his name, Cisco turn and find Kara at the door. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you. It's good to see you." Kara came in and hug him.

"It's good to see you too, Kara. Though I wish it were on better circumstances." Seeing Cisco's stoic expression, Kara asked, "What is it? Does Barry needs my help? You don't look very good." Alex came in too at that moment.

Cisco took a moment before speaking "Um.. we had a few pretty bad days." Cisco said without a hint of happiness in his voice. "Kara, Barry is gone. He sacrifice himself to save the world by going into the speed force. And we don't know how to get him back without destroying our Earth."

"What? What do you mean?" Kara asked looking confuse and disbelieve latch on her voice. Jonn and Alex just stayed quiet and listen.

"The speed force which is the source of power for speedsters was starting to cause destruction due to some imbalance caused by speedsters and the only way to stop it was for Barry to be inside it to keep it balanced. We don't have any other solution, so Barry went inside it to stop the destruction." Cisco explained with a hint of guild and helplessness in his voice.

Not wanting to think the worse, Kara asked "But he might come back. He is not actually gone is he? As soon as he finds a way Barry or we find a way, he could come back. Couldn't he?"

"I hope so. We are looking for solutions too. We haven't found it yet but we'll not stop looking." Cisco replied.

"Good. I will ask Winn to look into it too. Don't worry Cisco, we'll bring Barry back. I know we will." Kara said with conviction, not wanting to believe Barry is actually gone. Barry is his only close friend from Earth 1 and she doesn't want to think of losing him too so soon after everything that happened with Mon-El.

"There's more." Cisco said still looking even sadder if that's even possible. "Felicity, Diggle, Thea and William's mother all died in an explosion. Oliver lost everyone from his old team. He has got only William now."

"Oh Rao." Kara said. Her hands covering her mouth out of shock on hearing the news. She remembers Thea being the only family left of Oliver's blood. Also, Felicity whom Oliver loves and his best friend Diggle. Kara can't even contemplate how he much be coping with that. She had felt so lost and so much in pain just losing Mon-El and hearing Oliver lost everybody he love made her dizzy. Oh Oliver.

"Who's William?" Alex asked when Kara stood silent.

"William is Oliver's son. He had kept William away from him with his mother to keep him safe. But Adrian Chase kidnap everyone close to Oliver to Lian Yu and asked Oliver to choose between everyone else and William. Chase had planted explosives all over the island which is programmed to detonate when he dies. Oliver's friend Slade manages to save the rest but William's mother Samantha won't leave without her son and tried to stay behind, so Thea, Felicity and Diggle went after Samantha to reason with her, but Adrian Chase shot himself in the head before they could get to safety." Cisco explained.

Everyone in the room just stood there in silence after hearing what they had just heard. How would anybody cope with a lost like that is a common question in everyone's head. Kara couldn't believe what she just heard. Oliver had suffered the most among all of them and when he finally found happiness, he was left alone again just like the time when he was stranded on an island. She doesn't know much about him but she knows enough to understand why he is the way he is, and why everyone respects him and listens to him. He is their leader, a mentor and an inspiration to everyone on his Earth even though he has no powers. According to Barry, Oliver had not become the hero he is by choice but was made into what he was today though hardship and suffering. Her lost felt like nothing compare to what Oliver had lost and Kara felt terrible. She know how it felt to lose everything. She had also gone through it herself when she watch her planet and everyone on it died along with her planet. But now she has got a loving family here she doesn't think she will be able to go on if she lost her family for a second time like Oliver.

"How is he?" Alex asked before Kara could speak. Kara knows her sister much be thinking about her too. About when she had told her story for the first time to Eliza and her sister.

"Oliver is strong. I don't know how he is now but he is not the kind to give up. He left our Earth shortly after he performed everyone's funeral ceremony. I hope he gets pass this soon." Cisco answered.

"What do you mean 'he left your Earth'?" Kara asked confused.

"He doesn't want anyone to know and I'm not supposed to tell you this. But he is here in your Earth with William. According to what he told us, to start a new life away from all that reminds him of his failure. He blames himself and with everything that happened he seem to believe everyone he get close to end up dying. And so, he doesn't want to be close to anyone now. That's why he went to this Earth leaving the few he care for behind thinking he brings only dead and suffering to those close to him. I think he wants to stay away from everyone and avoid attachment with anybody. Don't ask me where he is. I don't know. All I know is that, he's here on this Earth with William." Cisco replied.

"That's insane. How can he think all that? And how will he go through with such a tragic experience alone? He needs someone to talk to and share. We have to find him." Kara complained.

"Kara, I don't know about you but I won't want to get on his bad side. Finding him is the easy part but he has requested me to tell you not to find him when I talk to you. He plan to live a normal live with a normal job and just be a good father to William. I can't stop you or anything but I would just give him his space if I were you, at least for now. Also, he is scary and I don't want an arrow in me. He asked me to contact him if we needed him when he left, but that's it. You are part of our team so I thought you deserve to know." Cisco replied sadly.

"Cisco, I won't leave Oliver alone when he's suffering. He won't get rid of me that easily." Kara promised.

"Good luck then. I hope you will be able to help him and not get shot with an arrow when you find him." Cisco said.

"Cisco, I'm not afraid of arrows. They can't penetrate my skin." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"I won't be so sure if I were you. Oliver is as unpredictable as they can get. Anyway, I have to go now. With Barry and Oliver gone I can't stay away from our Earth long. See you Kara. Alex Jonn, it was nice meeting you guys. I hope next time it's under much better circumstances."

"Bye Cisco" replied everyone. After a parting hug from Kara, Cisco open a breach and was gone in a moment leaving everyone in the room in their own thoughts. Kara swear she would find Oliver and try to help him get better in whatever way she can. Nobody should suffer alone after such a tragedy. She has no idea how to find him though. She will have to ask Winn to track him down. She doesn't even know how he'll create a new identity for him and his son without help from anybody. She is pretty sure he would come up with a way. Also, William needs to go to school. She will ask Winn to start from there. Decision made, Kara went to talk to Winn.

* * *

Over the past few days, Oliver and William had been carefully setting up their new lives creating a series of fake documents. It helps that the leagues resources are as original as they can get to make them seem like they have lived their whole life on this Earth. Oliver doesn't need a be on any social media since he can just pretend to be not interested, but for William, his generation is tricky and creating all those fake life of his son on the internet is the tricky part. Using only photos taken in places that existed on both Earth and editing it so that both of them could be on it in most of them and creating travel records to make it seem like they travel a lot to explain the lack of friends and attachment if asked, Oliver finally finished everything that is needed to start their new life. He plan to pretend to have moved from Central City, it's a city he knows the most about other than Star City which doesn't exist on this Earth.

He had found a beautiful house in the suburbs which is much better because he doesn't want to run to neighbours all the time which will surely happen if he was living in an apartment building. Now, he can start looking for a job. He had admitted William to a school that has a good reputation called Davis Middle School and it would be better if he finished furnishing the apartment before classes begins. Even with all this busy schedule since he had come to this Earth, Oliver still finds it difficult to sleep. Whenever he closes his eyes nightmares threatened to consume him. He had hardly slept since he returned home from Lian Yu the first time but it had gotten even worse. Not that it affects him much anymore. But he was not alone with nightmares while sleeping. There hasn't been many days Willian had sleep peacefully. Oliver always holds him at night and it seem to make sleeping easier for his son. William had become quite attach to him too like he was afraid that he would lose his father anytime too. It saddens him that his son had gone through a lot at such a young age.

Finally, after three weeks since arrival, everything was ready. The house furnished, William's school starts the next day, everything from bank accounts, utility services etc. has been taken care of and he even bought a car. The only thing remaining to do was get a job which will be tricky since he doesn't know much about anything other than fighting and shooting arrows. Finally, he decided to look for job as a personal bodyguard to keep him sharp and in shape. He means it when he promise Cisco he would help if needed.

That night at dinner.

"Dad?" William started.

"Yes son? What is it?" Oliver asked looking at his son.

"Will you be going out as the Green Arrow here?" his son asked.

Oliver hadn't talk much about his other persona with his son and hearing the question he decided to tell his son of his plans regarding the Green Arrow.

"No son. I don't plan of continuing that here anymore. Besides this Earth has Superman and Supergirl and are filled with aliens and we are in National City which is Supergirl's home. Also, I don't want you to worry about me all the time. I haven't had any experience being a father but I promise I will try my best to be the best father I can. I promise." Oliver replied looking into his son's eyes to show that he means every word.

"Okay." William said and after a moment continued "I never blame you for what happened at the island dad. I was even proud of you when I first found out my dad was the Green Arrow. I have always been proud of you. I didn't tell mom because I didn't want her to worry anymore unnecessarily. She always worries. It was then that I realise that she must be the one keeping me away from you to keep me save. And I understand. I don't want you to worry about me too. You are a hero. You help people selflessly. I'm proud to be your son, dad. I always was. I just want you to know that."

Oliver was shock to hear his son's confession. He was so proud of his son. His son was so brave and so pure of heart that he couldn't stop either his tear or the smile on his face. He doesn't know if he deserves his son's admiration and love but it made him so happy he got it. He got up and hugged his son. He planted a kiss on his head and whispered "I'm so proud of you too son. And I love you so much. Thank you son. I don't know if I deserves all your love and admiration but I can't be any happier to have you as my son."

"I love you too, dad." William whispered.

"Here, I have something for you as a present for your first day at school tomorrow." Oliver said taking out a Supergirl keychain that was given to Oliver by Supergirl as a souvenir on their last meeting after they defeated the Dominators together saying it was rare even on her Earth.

"Wow! This is so cool. How come the Flash and Green Arrow get only action figures and pictures and Supergirl got all the cool stuff?" William asked grinning.

"Well, I guess Supergirl is cooler than either of them!" Oliver replied smiling.

* * *

At the DEO headquarter, Kara was surprised when Winn called and told her that he had found Oliver. It seem like Oliver wasn't trying to hide at all or more likely, he thinks Kara would listen to his request and not contact him. Oliver and his son has used their real names while creating their new identity. Which is perfectly fine since there is no Oliver on her planet.

"Wow! He's good. I won't have known all this documents is fake if I hadn't really looked closely. How did he manages to get all this done so quickly and so perfectly?" Winn asked with lots of admiration and awe in his voice.

"That's Oliver. Nobody knows how he does things. He just gets it done. I think he really thinks I will listen to his request." Kara said feeling a little guilty that she had not listen to his request at all.

"So, are you going to see him?" Winn asked.

"I don't know." Kara replied conflicted over her previous resolves.

"Kara, he's in National City. You don't have to meet him directly to find out if he is doing okay. You will always be close by. If you think he needs someone to talk to or is in a bad place emotionally, you can always swoop in to help or offer comfort. But why interfere and break his request if not necessary? I'm sure you will run into him soon enough even if it's not intentionally. You can talk to him then and everybody is happy." Winn reasoned.

Kara mulled over that for a moment and then replied "Yeah, I think you are right. I will just watch from a distance and leave the rest to chances."

"Good. Now that that's settled, we have a problem at the National City museum and it needs you." Winn said.

"Why haven't you said that sooner if I'm needed, Winn?" Kara asked in an irritated voice.

"Um.. Because Alex and Maggie was handling it just fine but they seem to be overpowered only a few moments ago. Also, you were not emotionally settled and I want you to be combat ready without any conflicting thoughts in your head before going into a fight." Winn replied nonchalantly.

Without any further words Supergirl flew away and appeared in front of the big ugly alien on Winn's monitor.

* * *

Oliver pulled up at the school entrance and the both father and son exited the car.

Besides him, William looks nervous.

"You okay?" Oliver asked holding his son's shoulder to help him calm down.

"It's nothing, dad. Just first day at school jitters." William replied.

"You will do fine. Don't worry too much." Oliver smiled at him.

"I will be fine, dad." William said.

"I know you will. I have faith in you. After all you are my son! Now go in there and show them whose boss." Oliver encourage. On which William giggled.

The moment was interrupted by the voice of a girl calling William out. "Excuse me."

Oliver looked at the girl who appears to be of William's age. She has a short curly black hair and looks healthy and well fed unlike the woman beside her who appears to be her mother. The mother has a black hair but unlike her daughter, her hail was long and straight. She looks to be around early 30's and she was about Laurel's height. Oliver thought she is beautiful but she looks tired and she was much slimmer than her daughter.

"Hi. I'm Ruby. Is that really a Supergirl keychain?" the girl asked pointing at the keychain on William's bag.

"I'm really sorry." Said the mother before William could reply. "My daughter seem to have a habit of interrupting strangers without thinking. Hi. My name's Samantha or Sam is fine. I'm Ruby's mother. I haven't seen neither of you before at school so I'm guessing you are new here" She flashes an infectious smile at the end.

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen and this is my son William. And don't worry, I'm glad that William met someone on his first day here to be with. And yes, we just moved here only a few weeks back." Oliver answered.

"My dad gave me this keychain just yesterday. And yes, this is a Supergirl keychain. You can see it if you want. Do you like super heroes?" William continued to answer Ruby's question.

"Thanks. And of course I do. Superheroes are awesome." Ruby touch the keychain and look at it with awe. "Wow this is really it. They said only a 100 of these pieces were made. Your dad is so cool."

"You know, I have even had to chance to meet a few of them up close." William said grinning.

"No way!" said Ruby excitedly and leading William into the school. "You have got to tell me all about it. Bye mom!"

"Bye Dad!" William called as well.

Both parents were laughing at their kid's hyper conversation about superheroes.

"Well, at least they remember to called out goodbyes!" Oliver chuckled.

"Considering they both are into superheroes, they'll probably become best friends." Sam replied. "Where did you moved here from?"

"Central City." Oliver replied.

"Really? I used to travel there a lot for work. So, doing drop off for the wife today?" Sam asked.

"No wife. Just me and William." Oliver replied sadly. "I took William in after his mom passed away."

"I'm a single parent too. I worked at L-Corp. That and taking care of Ruby is all I do. Speaking of which, what are you doing in National City?" Sam asked.

"I'm between jobs at the moment. I used to do private security work. Came here looking for a change." Oliver lied.

"Well, I wish you luck. Oh if you want I'm sure L-Corp might be willing to hire you." Sam offered.

"Thank you. I'll consider it." Oliver answered.

After exchanging phone numbers, the two parent parted ways.

* * *

Hearing the knock on her door, Lillian turn her chair towards the door and gave permission to come in.

An agent whom Lillian has no interest in knowing who he was came in quietly and stood in front of her desk.

"Ma'am, everything is set and ready to execute as planned." Said the agent.

"Good. Don't make any mistakes this time or I'll personally see to it." Lillian warned.

"Yes ma'am." The agent assured.

"Go and begin preparation. I want everything to be ready by evening tomorrow." Said Lillian and dismissed the agent.

She will be damn if she fails again this time. But she is confident that this time she will succeed. After all, this one has been perfectly planned, had spent a lot of money and resources and took months to plan. Nobody will expect what she had planned. It will be done quickly and silently without attracting any attention. It was perfect. She smiled thinking about her genius plan. Poor Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been a quiet day for Oliver. He had been looking for jobs on the local papers and had also been browsing the online world looking for a job opening. Oliver quickly found out that in a place where aliens lives among them, they are being preferred for security jobs. It wasn't a surprise considering there are lots of them who are stronger or faster or has some kind of special abilities. All the resumes he has sent out hasn't gotten any positive replies too. Not that he is worried or in any hurry to get a job, but staying at home idle just makes him think of all that has happened in Lian Yu and the guild that accompanied it was killing him. A job will also avoid suspicion or financial questions. He doesn't want to owe anyone so quickly after coming here only a few weeks back, but it seems like he'll be needing Samantha's help after all. His chain of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. Seeing the name, Sam, on the screen, he answered, "Hello, Samantha?"

"Hi Oliver. Thank God you picked up! I'm so sorry to asked you this when we hardly know each other but can you please pick up Ruby for me when you go to pick William up from school?" Sam asked seemingly relieve but her voice still sound uncertain. "I will try not to make a habit of it but I'm stuck at work and I can't leave anytime soon today. Please, I'll return the favour some other day. I promise.

"Samantha, breath." Oliver said and wait a moment to emphasis his point. "It's really no problem. William and Ruby seem to be inseparable these days. They will be happy they got to hang out after school. And it will be my pleasure to look after them. Besides, I have nothing else plan today."

"Thank you, Oliver. I owe you one. I don't want to seem rude or ungrateful but I really have to go. Thank you again. I'll come to pick her up at around 8. Bye, Oliver." Sam said sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Okay. Bye Samantha." Oliver said and end the call.

Oliver's day isn't going to be quiet after all, he muse.

* * *

As the students pile out of the school, Oliver saw William and Ruby laughing as they approach his car.

"You guys had fun in school today?" Oliver asked.

"Not as much as we would like." Replied both of them laughing like they were conspiring something.

"Where's my mom?" Ruby asked finally noticing that her mother wasn't there.

"Your mother is stuck at work today. She asked me to pick you up along with William. She will come and pick you up later. Do you know what that means?" Oliver answered.

"No." Ruby replied confused.

"It means you'll be the first guest at our house." Oliver said smiling at Ruby.

"Wow that's cool! William said he has an action figure of 'The Flash'. I heard he's been seen only ones till now. They say he's is too fast that people couldn't see him." Ruby said excitedly.

"I think that's William expertise. I have no idea about any superheroes." Oliver lied. "Now, everyone get in the car. We can talk superheroes all we want after we get home."

Once he started driving, he just leave the kids to themselves and just listen them talk. They reach their destination soon enough, the conversation in the car being all excitement and hyper.

"Here we are." Oliver announced as he pulled in.

The kids then ran into the house like they can't wait any longer. Oliver was pretty happy with his new house. It was not a massive one, but it still is large enough. The house has two bedrooms for Oliver and William, two guest rooms, a kitchen and a dining room blended together in one big room, a living room, three bathrooms and a rather large garage. The neighbourhood isn't too populated and is quiet. And still very near to the city. It was perfect. He thought maybe, he'll start gardening again since he won't be as busy as he was on his Earth. Between being mayor and the 'Green Arrow', he hadn't even gotten time to sleep then.

He found William and Ruby in William's room talking excitedly and action figures of superheroes everywhere. He had to come up again after some time and remind them to get their homework's done or they would even forget to eat.

Oliver left them have their fun for now and he went about to prepare dinner. Halfway through preparing, he reminded the two kids to get their homework done first and continue whatever it is they were doing after that.

Eventually, Oliver finished preparing dinner and he went to see the kids hoping they had listened to him about finishing their homework first. He found them giggling over something on their phones.

"Have you both finished your homework?" Oliver asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, we have dad." William groaned.

"Huh. That's fast. It used to take me hours to do my homework when I was your age." Oliver said impressed.

"Mr. Queen, William is pretty good at maths so it didn't take long. He even explain everything while solving it to me. It would have taken hours if I had done it alone too." Ruby said smiling at William to show her appreciation.

"Wow. I used to suck at maths. I'm happy he didn't take that part from me." Oliver replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"That must be your mom. She's early." Oliver said looking at the time. "Now come on, dinner is ready."

Oliver then went to get the door and as expected he found Samantha outside. She looks tired and disoriented. It reminds Oliver of himself back at home. But he was used to not sleeping and his time at Lian Yu has made him unaffected by it. As for Samantha, she really needs to take it easy or she'll hurt herself.

"Samantha, come in." Oliver said, stepping aside and waving his hand inside.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

When she enter, she saw William and Ruby sitting at the dining table. Sam continued. "I really appreciate you taking care of Ruby today. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything too. I would really like to return the favour someday."

"Don't worry about it. Ruby was a pleasure to host." Oliver replied. "Please come join us for dinner. We were just sitting down when you arrive and there's plenty for everyone. Also, it would make feel much better if you eat something."

"Oh I don't want to impose." Sam decline shyly.

"It's not an imposition at all." Oliver replied. "Besides I love to cook and it would be a waste if there's no one to eat it." Oliver said smiling.

"Well alright." Sam surrendered. She took her seat as Oliver serve everyone the chicken he has been cooking.

"Wow. This curry is awesome." Ruby said after her first bite.

"Seriously, this is incredible." Sam agreed. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

Oliver shrugged. "When I was young, I had a caretaker name Raisa. She let me cook with her from time to time and I loved it. I guess, you can say I learned from her."

After they finished eating, Oliver took the plates to the sink and Sam help dry the plates while Oliver washes it.

"Thanks again for an awesome dinner, Oliver. I haven't had such a nice dinner in a long time." Sam said.

"It was my pleasure. You and Ruby are always welcome to join us for dinner anytime. I love the company and I love to cook. I think William and Ruby will loved hanging out again too." Oliver replied. After a moment, Oliver spoke again. "I did have one thing I want to ask you. It's about my job hunt. I was thinking over your offer and I was hoping to find out if it's still there?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. My boss has been constantly targeted by enemies all the time. Her last personal bodyguard got injured badly so he retired. She has been looking for one since then. If you are free tomorrow I can set an interview with her tomorrow." Sam answered.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Tomorrow will be fine." Oliver replied.

"Okay then, I'll send you the details after I confirm it with her later." Sam said.

Samantha and Ruby left soon after that. Thanking Oliver again for looking after Ruby today.

* * *

At Cat Co., when Kara came in the morning, she noticed everyone seem to be unsettled. Confused. She went over to James office where she found James on the phone seemingly in a heated conversation with someone and papers lying everywhere haphazardly on his table. After a few second, he ended the call.

"Kara, what do you need?" James asked. He look frustrated.

"Umm.. Nothing. It's just that everyone seem unsettled and on edge today, including you. Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"You really don't know. Do you, Kara? President Olivia Marsdin's convoy was ambushed last night on their way back to the White House. The President along with two of her head of security is missing, the others were all either left heavily injured or dead. And nobody seem to know how it happened." James explained.

"That can't be true. Unless it's an inside job, it is next to impossible to pull that kind of thing off." Kara said surprised. President Olivia was the reason Jonn and the DEO has been running smoothly. She is the reason aliens are living freely in their country. Kara had a bad feeling about this.

"That's what I'm trying to find out here Kara." James reply was interrupted by his ringtone. He answered it, and after instructing the person on the other side to send the pictures and a quick report, he ended the call.

"It seems like Cadmus is behind it but it isn't confirm yet since there's not exactly any solid proof other than that the weapons used during the ambush seem to be advance tech according to the destruction on the scene. Also, there are signs of alien involvement." James said angrily.

"What will happen now?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's good that you are here because I want you to go and meet Cat Grant. And find out anything you can from her. And don't let anybody see you there. I don't want to answer questions I can't give the answers to." James said.

"Okay. On it." Kara said and left immediately.

James was getting frustrated at not knowing anything that is certain at the moment. Not just so that he can print it on the paper but he was worried about the DEO and for all alien population whose safety is at risk. President Olivia was the reason Cadmus has been sent underground. And if Cadmus was indeed behind all this, then they are in real trouble.

He then called an emergency meeting and instructed some of his best reporters to go to Washington DC and try to find out and report everything that happen there as quickly as possible. The rest were asked to cover for their colleagues and keep a vigilant eye out. He has to talk to Jonn to find out what they are planning to do about it too. But with all that's happening here, that has to wait. He found Kara already there waiting in his office when he get back from the meeting room.

"Kara? That was quick," James said surprised.

"Yeah. I did find Cat but she doesn't know much about what happened either. But she did tell me that, Vice President Baker will be sworn in to take the office soon. She was much busier with all the press conference there that she can't be gone too long. How well do you know Baker?" Kara asked not looking happy at all.

"Not much. He is always in the background. He doesn't like too much press. A few events here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary." James answered exhaling a long breath to help relax.

"So, where do you want me next? And don't send me to cover sports." Kara said pointing a finger at James in a threatening voice.

"Nothing. Just go to the DEO and help there. You may be of more use there. Also, it's safer for you there until we can confirm that Cadmus isn't behind all this. If they are, they will come after you next." James respond concern showing all over his face.

"I'm much more careful these days. Besides, don't you think it will be safer with me just being Kara if they want Supergirl?" Kara argued.

"I won't foolishly assume that Lillian doesn't know you are Supergirl. Lillian is a cunning woman, Kara. I would be more careful if I were you. Just do what I said for now, please." James plead.

"Okay. Okay.. But know this. I'm not happy about this." Kara said pouting and left.

* * *

At the top of the L-crop building, Sam and Lena were working together on the paper to finalise the deal to acquire Cat Co. Sam had told Lena about Oliver that morning and Lena had agreed to interview Oliver. Lena had asked how Sam had met him and a few other details but answering those questions made Sam realise, she doesn't know much about Oliver herself other than the few things Oliver had told her when she asked. Oliver did seem like a person who doesn't share unless necessary. Considering he work as a private security that's got to be a good thing. She doesn't know why but she had easily trusted him and even asked to look after Ruby which she would never have done with just anybody. Oliver has an air about him that makes you feel safe. Well, that got to be a good thing too for his profession too. Her thought was interrupted by the phone call from Lena's assistant. "Excuse me. Ms Lena, Mr. Oliver Queen is here for his interview."

Sam and Lena both looked at the time and both of them were surprise at how fast it had gone.

"Send him in." Lena answered.

Sam stood up to leave. "Let's finished this after the interview. Call me right after it's done."

"You do know that, you are not the one with the job interview right?" Lena teased, amused at the obvious nervousness of Sam.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red and looked at Lena annoyed. "Just call me when it's done." Sam said and left the room.

A moment later, an attractive man enter Lena office. They shook hands and then Lena motion him to sit. Now, after seeing Oliver, Lena get why Sam blushed so hard. Oliver was clearly attractive, handsome, fit and more. Though she doesn't know what more was at the moment. "So, Oliver. Tell me about.."

"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor but are your windows bullet proof?" Oliver suddenly asked interrupting her.

"No, not exactly. Why?" Lena answered confused.

Oliver didn't say anything, instead he got up quickly and jump over the table towards Lena, sending them both down on the floor with Oliver on top of her. At the same time a bullet drilled a hole in one of the glass window and hit a wine bottle at the side table just behind where Lena had been a moment ago. Then another bullet struck and then three more before the shooting stopped. Oliver kept holding Lena down till the shooting stops. He was on top of Lena, pressed together in a protective manner. Oliver waited a few more seconds and looking at Lena, told her to remain still. He then took out his phone without lifting his head and hold it up facing the window to see if the shooter is really gone. It's not that Oliver would be able to see anything but just to make sure the shooter is really gone. The phone will get shot if the shooter is still there, but luckily, that didn't happen.

At the same time, Sam burst into the room along with some security personals. Sam stopped midway on seeing Oliver on top of Lena with broken glasses everywhere. A surprise look just appears on her face for just a quick moment before it disappears.

"Lena? Are you alright?" Sam asked with an unreadable expression. "The security breach light was flashing for this room. What happened here?"

Oliver then stood up and help Lena get up too. After Lena straighten herself.

"Look at that window." Lena said pointing at the window farthest from her, near the corner.

Sam along with the four security personals went to examine the window. Seeing the four bullet holes in it Sam turn and looked at them worried and surprised at the same time with both her hand covering her mouth out of pure reflex.

"Oh God. Are any of you hurt? Who would want to kill you so badly?" Sam scared and worried at the same time.

"I'm fine Samantha." Oliver replied and went towards the window without saying anything farther.

"Thanks to Oliver's timely intervention, I'm fine too. If not for Oliver, I would probably be bleeding to death right now." Lena answered smiling at Sam and looking at Oliver who was still at the window. "And about who would want to kill me part, I don't know. My best guess would be Morgan Edge. This must be his final try to enact revenge for sending him to jail." Lena replied. Just then she suddenly felt dizzy.

"I don't feel very good." She said and started to faint. Just before she completely lost consciousness, she vaguely saw Oliver appearing by her side and catching her.

Lena slowly woke up. Her head was a throbbing. She fell like she had the worse hangover ever. She slowly open her eyes to see where she was. She was in a bed, but not at a hospital or her house or her office which is making her uncomfortable and a little worried. The room was not big but it was clean. Few colourful painting hung on the light yellow walls. There is a table with nothing on it except a pot of flower, a chair and a small table beside her bed with a jug of water and a glass. She had been to Sam's place and this wasn't it. The lights were on, and the window drapes were means the sun has already set. She slowly sat up trying to be as silent as possible but it was ruined by the sound of a boy. "Dad." The boy called. He was standing at the door. "You shouldn't be waking up if you don't feel good. It's bad to move around when you aren't feeling well." The boy said.

"And you shouldn't be scaring people like that too, you know." Lena retorted smiling. Relieve that she isn't at some bad guy's lair.

"Sorry." The boy said looking down shyly.

"It's okay." Lena said smiling at his cuteness.

Just as William left the room Sam came in, relieve showing all over her face on seeing Lena sitting up on her bed.

"Oh thank God, you are okay. You scared the hell out of me." Sam said relive evident on her face and pulling Lena into a hug.

"I'm really fine now Sam. Just a little hangover. From what? I have no idea. You worry too much." Lena assured hugging Sam back.

"I worry too much?" Sam replied almost angrily. "Lena you almost died. If it weren't for Oliver, I don't know if you will even be breathing right now."

"Okay.. Okay.. I was just trying to make you feel better. But how did I end up almost dying anyway? I didn't remember getting hit." Lena asked confused.

"It seem like a bullet manages to scratch your right shoulder." Sam answer.

"Scratch?" Lena asked raising her eyebrow.

"According to Oliver, the bullet was latch with a rare and deadly poison called Curare. He quickly brought you to his home, telling me, you don't have much time for him to explain at the time. We brought you here, he ground some kind of grass with water and made you drink. He checked your pulse after that, and said you'll be okay and to just let you rest." Sam explain.

"Wow." Lena said not believing what she is hearing herself. "How did he know all that? And where is he?" Lena asked looking beyond the door.

"He is making dinner. And I have no idea how he knew all that. Ruby is here too since I can't go back home. Oliver left right after he gave you that medicine and was back only an hour ago." Sam answered.

"Let's go to the kitchen then. I want to thank him." Lena said getting up.

"I'm pretty sure you'll just bombard him with questions." Sam said smiling.

"Well, his interview was interrupted." Lena countered smiling.

They found Oliver in the kitchen as expected. And whatever he was making smell wonderful and made Lena's stomach growl. Sam laugh at that and Oliver turned around and smiled.

"Good to see you up and running, Ms. Luthor." Oliver said still smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Please, call me Lena." Lena said smiling. "First of all, whatever you are making smells wonderful if that's not already made obvious by my stomach. And thanks to you, I'm feeling fine. Well, a little hangover but considering what happened, it's nothing." Lena answered.

"You missed lunch while you were recovering. You will feel much better after you eat." Oliver assured.

"And also, Oliver's cooking is amazing." Sam added happily.

"Oh. So, I take it that you have had dinner with Oliver before?!" Lena teased, making Sam blush bright red.

"I guess you both have questions and I promise, I'll answer them all after dinner. We have something to discuss too. So, let's eat first." Oliver started.

"Fair enough." Lena agreed. Sam then called the kids, while Oliver proceed to arrange the table.

After dinner, they sent the kids inside William's room. Oliver took out a wine bottle and the three of them sat down at the living room.

"Oliver, the dinner was wonderful. Thank you for everything." Lena said to Oliver, and then turning to Sam, she continued. "And you too Sam, thanks for everything you did for me today. You are really a good friend." Lena said smiling.

"You would do the same for me." Sam respond smiling "And I hardly did anything."

Turning to back to Oliver again, Lena asked. "How did you know I was going to be shot at anyway?"

"A red dot right on your white shirt right where your heart is supposed to be was a dead giveaway." Oliver answer nonchalantly.

"How did you know what poison the bullet was latch with and how to counter it?" Lena continued.

"I've cross paths with the same shooter before. So, I was familiar with the poison." Oliver replied simply.

"So, you know who the shooter is? Have you told the police then?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I know who the shooter is. And no I haven't told the police because it will be useless. The shooter is a paid assassin who is highly skilled and cleaver. The police have been after him for years with no luck of catching him." Oliver explain.

"So, what do we do now? I don't think a contract killer will stop if Lena is still alive. Will he?" Sam asked worried.

"Unfortunately no. But I have a suggestion. It may or may not work but I think we should try it anyway. I'm guessing money isn't an issue here so.." Oliver took out a piece of paper with some numbers written on it and continued. "All you need now is to send a text to this number and offer him twice the money to cancel his previous contract." Oliver said.

"Okay." Lena said, picking up her phone and sending a text to the number exactly as Oliver has told. Immediately, a text came back with account details and asking for 10 million dollar before midnight. Lena quickly transferred the amount while everyone just sat quietly, relieved that it had worked.

"How did you get this number anyway?" Lena asked, after she finished transferring the money.

Oliver could have gone after the shooter himself. He was positive that the shooter must be 'Deadshot' of this Earth, which means theirs a high probability this one thinks the same way as Earth 1's 'Deadshot'. It will be simpler if he go out and handle it himself but he had come to this Earth with a resolve and he wants to keep it intact. And so, he decided not to go after the shooter in his preferred way.

"I asked around some rich and powerful people telling them Lena Luthor sent me." Oliver said smiling like that explains everything. "I'm more worried of whether the same person who hired this assassin will come after you."

Lena smiled at that. "I'm pretty sure it's Morgan Edge. It must be his last attempt at revenge on me for putting him behind bars. His assets are limited now. All of his properties and accounts are confiscated. He won't be able to hire anyone anytime soon. Besides, I'm thinking of hiring a personal bodyguard." Lena said and turning at Sam she continued. "So, Sam. What do you think? Should I hire Oliver?" Lena asked grinning at Sam.

"I would be pretty mad at you if you didn't so.." Sam replied grinning back making Lena laugh.

"It's settled then." Lena said turning to Oliver. "When can you start?"

After enjoying a few more minutes together. Sam, Ruby and Lena left after thanking Oliver again for everything he had done today.

* * *

Kara's shoulder slumped watching the news. President Baker has been speaking loudly about believing in fighting in the light and keeping all alien population in check. After the Daxamite invasion, the public are showing more and more support with each passing day. The news about the ambush of president Marsdin wasn't helping much after videos of the wreckage of the remains was shown all over the news which doesn't seem to be the work of men. Kara was sure it was Cadmus. They had done experiments on aliens, making them do things against their will and making advance weapons that makes all aliens vulnerable.

In the wake of the Daxamite attack, which prove the point Cadmus had, that not all aliens would come in peace, questions were being asked by every newspaper and new channels about the safety of the human race. Most of the aliens are either stronger or they had some kind of special abilities, which makes them dangerous.

With all that is happening, Kara had not even gone to see Oliver. Maybe she should go now, she thought and stood up. She hope he's fine. She hasn't even thought of Mon-El that much these past few days. Kara had been trying hard, keeping herself busy to not think about Mon-El just few days back, but now her head was such a mess that she doesn't need to be physically busy to not think of Mon-El. The only good thing that has happened since the Daxamite's attack was her sister's engagement. But Alex and Maggie were so busy with all that has been happening that they haven't have had time to start planning the wedding.

She was so out of focus with everything that was going on in her head that she didn't hear the intruders coming towards her apartment until it was too late. The front door suddenly blew open and before she could react a smoke bomb blew up near her which produced a green smoke. Kara instantly realise that it was made from kryptonite as she suddenly feel weak and suffocated. Then four Cadmus agents entered. One of them had a glowing baton, another had a big canon like gun which glows green and the remaining two had some kind of gun which Kara has never seen before. Kara threw herself at them in an attempt to surprised them knowing she needs to get out of there fast. She caught two of them with her fist but she wasn't fast enough to block the powerful blow from the agent with the baton which hit the back of her knee joint from behind, exciting a small cry of pain. At that instant, she was hit by the energy blast from the canon which emits some kind of Kryptonite powered energy, throwing her to the wall and collapse there screaming. The agent with the baton then put on a collar which seem to neutralize her powers. She tried to fight back but the agent with the canon gun struck a hard blow with the canon butt on her head which instantly knock her out.

Kara slowly woke up. Her whole body was in pain and she fell very weak that it tires her just to sit up. She was on a concrete bed in the middle of a round cell made up of glass. There was no one in the room but she saw four cameras in all corners of the square room. From the looks of it, Cadmus had not only been making machines and tools for their propaganda, but they had also been building and upgrading their facilities. The room she was now being held in was much more advance in comparison to the ones she had come across before. Her cell was flooded with red solar light and the room was fitted with lights that she was sure had something to do with Kryptonite. The red solar light was in a way worse than Kryptonite because, even though it doesn't illicit any pain she will be in her weaken state with no chance of recovering until she was exposed to the yellow sun.

The door to her cell opened and the Lillian Luthor entered with two guards and a Cyborg Superman looming in the background. "I hope you've been enjoying your new accommodation." Lillian said pleasantly, as though they were two acquaintances meeting up to have a lunch date. "In a way, I must thank you, Supergirl. You've helped my cause, the cause my son has already sacrificed himself for, with your actions. Your tangle with the Daxamites not only proved that you and your cousin aren't enough to save this world, but that when it comes right down to it, you can be just as savage as any of us humans." Lillian said standing in front of her, locking eyes with the younger woman. "And now," she said, her tone exultant, "people are asking themselves, in the traitorous corners of their hearts and minds, 'what if Supergirl or Superman decided to turn on us?'"

Kara just stood there silently, glaring at Lillian.

Lillian eyes glinting with a malevolent glee. "And in case you're wondering, Ms. Danvers. . . I do have a plan for you."

Lillian moved even closer that she almost touch the glass. "You and your kind come to this world, acting as Gods, and expect us to worship you, worship that symbol you and your cousin so proudly display. It sickens me, and you, Ms. Danvers, are going to help me show the world what you truly are, 'A god of chaos and destruction'."

"Even if my cousin doesn't stop you, the DEO will," Kara managed, pushing past her fear to issue a defiant retort.

Lillian turned back, smiling. "No, they won't, Ms. Danvers. Superman is too soft to investigate and he won't be able to find us even with all his powers because this facility has been made to be invisible to your kind. And as for the DEO, despite being a covert government organization, the use of undercover operatives was revoked just this morning by President Baker. The DEO has been put under even stricter observation and also given the task to register every aliens to show the people that the government is trying to be more transparent and to make the people feel safer. The DEO is incapable to do what must be done to even begin finding me and my agents. They know we're recruiting, they know we're finding backers, but they've done nothing to infiltrate us, have they?" Lillian turned on her heel, signal something to the two agents nodding her head and left the room, smirking. Leaving a very angry and surprise Supergirl and the two agents behind.

The lights in the room that was previously not lid started to glow bright green causing Kara to scream and fall on her knees in excruciating pain. The kryptonite powered lights were much more effective because she has been in a cage filled with red solar light. Then the door slid open and the pair of Cadmus agents entered her glass cage, extending batons. The agents looked at the 'softened' Girl of Steel who was on her knees.

"Dr. Luthor has given instructions," one of them said in what would probably have been a pleasant tone if not for the menacing quality of his voice added to all the words he spoke. "You will learn pain, Supergirl, as humans have learned it throughout the centuries."

One of the Cadmus agent moved behind her, forcing his knee in between her shoulder blades as his baton came down and he locked it under her chin, forcing her to face the other guard. Kara did her best to keep silent as the second guard's baton hammered into her stomach again and again. She tried hard not to cry out, but she couldn't hide the winces of pain that accompanied each strike. Finally, she was thrown to collapse on the floor, and she instinctively curled into a ball. The Cadmus agents then exited the cell, closing the door behind them. Her body tremble with pain that was coursing through her veins. Her teeth ground together, tears leaking from her blue eyes. She pulled herself over to the wall and huddled against it, hugging her knees close to her chest as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to get through the pain. Without the yellow sun, she doesn't know how long it will take to recuperate.

She hated feeling so helpless. When she got out of here, she would have Winn develop something to mimic the effects of a red sun so she could build up her ability to fight back in situation like this. She had spent too long relying on the yellow sun to provide her strength. As she thought of this, she was reminded of her friends on Earth 1. Sara, Diggle, Oliver and even Alex and the "Guardian" who fought so very well even though they have no powers. James did have a high tech suit but he is still human.

Oliver and Sara were basically too talented to be even called human. Even those with powers were scared to go up against Oliver. She remembered the gruff archer from Earth-1. He was a jerk, and he had admitted to it later. She had to admit, he is a little scary and intimidating. Okay, a lot, but she doesn't even know why considering he won't be able to do anything against her. Well, she doesn't know for sure but it's very unlikely.

According to Cisco, Oliver has decided not to become the 'Green Arrow' anymore. But she is sure he would help her if he knew she was in danger. But that's unlikely to happen, considering he won't even know she was missing. It will be quite satisfying to see him wreak havoc on Cadmus. With his tendency to use interesting tactics that no heroes on her Earth were willing to use, Cadmus will be pretty surprised. Healthy or not, these thoughts helped keep her focused on something other than the pain coursing through her body.

* * *

Alex Danvers was focusing her pent-up frustration and rage at not being able to find her sister on the punching bag in front of her. She was starting to get tired and her body was glistening with sweat but her frustration and rage wasn't getting any better. Kara had been missing for a week now, and Alex had done her best not to picture what was being done to her. Still, horrible thoughts would enter her mind more frequently than she would like it to. Her sister was God-knows-where having God-knows-what done to her, and the D.E.O.'s hands were tied because of the new President's instruction. Alex was starting to suspect that the President Baker might be working with Cadmus.

The DEO is as good as useless now since they are under close surveillance. Alex had been watching Cadmus movement for a while now but she is nowhere close to getting any leads. Superman was not having any luck either. He had been scouring major cities where Cadmus has their bases but came up with nothing. The few agents that Alex ambushed and asked wasn't either talking or they really don't know. The Guardian has been prowling the streets for information but hasn't got anything useful. She was out of options and it's making her restless.

She almost didn't hear her phone ringing with all the punching she was doing at the moment. After she saw who's calling, she answered. "Hello, Lena?" Alex was a little surprised that Lena had called her. They weren't exactly close to say the least.

"Hello, Alex. I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to ask if Kara is alright? I have been trying to reach her continuously for four days now. She wasn't there at her apartment too when I went earlier today." Lena asked worry evident on her voice.

Alex really don't know how she feel about Kara being friends with Lena Luthor but it seems like Lena really do care about Kara. Deciding she had nothing to lose since she is out of options anyway, she decided to tell Lena the truth thinking maybe she could help. With Lena's vast resources maybe she could find something that would help locate her sister. "Lena, Kara has been missing for a week now. I don't know where she is. The DEO has been ordered by the new President not to perform undercover operations and is under strict surveillance so it can't help much. Superman has been looking at every city that has Cadmus bases and the Guardian and I have been doing our own search but we are not getting anywhere." Alex replied.

"What?" Lena asked surprised. "Why haven't anyone talk about it? Why are you keeping it a secret all this time?" Lena asked angrily.

"Because it will cause chaos in the city. The streets will be filled with all kinds of trouble if news gets out that Supergirl is missing, Lena. We can't let it happen." Alex retorted angrily.

Only then did she realised what she had just said. Oh God. She was starting to hyperventilate. She had been so out of her mind with all that has been happening that she isn't herself anymore. Before she continued to wallow over her mistake and grief, Lena spoke. "Alex, its fine. I already know Kara is Supergirl I have always known. It isn't actually that hard to figure out. Glasses and a different hairstyle aren't exactly a full-proof disguise. Kara's disguise might work on the average person but a discerning individual only has to meet both versions of her to know that they're one and the same. Besides, she's an awful liar."

Just then Alex heard someone asking if everything was alright to Lena. Worried that someone else will learn the news about Supergirl, Alex quickly asked "Lena, who is that? Don't tell anyone else about what I just told you." Alex ordered.

"It's my personal security, Oliver. Don't worry he didn't hear anything." Lena assured.

"Oliver? As in Oliver Queen?" Alex asked suddenly remembering Earth 1 Oliver was on this earth and for the first time in days, Alex felt some hope building up in her heart. How could she not think of him before?

"Yes? I mean yes, it's Oliver Queen. Do you know him?" Lena asked confused at Alex sudden change in attitude.

"Lena, stay there in your office. I'm coming there. And make sure Oliver is there too when I get there. I need to talk to both of you." Alex instructed and ended the call without waiting for a reply. Throwing in her jacket and getting her car keys as she quickly ran out of the DEO gym towards the parking lot.

Oliver is her only hope now. He has to help her. She will not give up until he agrees to help her rescue her sister. She needs the Green Arrow. Her sister's life depends on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena Luthor stood on the balcony of her office at L-Corp, looking out at National City with a pensive expression. She had come to this city to rebrand herself and her company, to break away from the dark connotations the Luthor name now held thanks to the antics of her older brother and her stepmother. But it seemed that she would never be able to rebrand the company, not in any way that mattered. Even with Lex in prison, Lillian was still out there, ensuring that the Luthor name was always connected to the hate of aliens and terrorism masked as patriotism with Cadmus.

Lena knows that Kara's sister doesn't like her but she could have at least told her after the first few days if not sooner. After all Alex knows that Lena cares for Kara even if Alex doesn't like it. She could have help. Even if they don't want her to, she wouldn't have given up until Kara is found. Kara was her only friend when she had no one. Kara believe in her while others had already made this judgement about her. Kara had all the rights to hate her, not trust her, but still she gave her the benefit of the doubt. She would never give up on a friend like that. A true friend. The DEO might not want her help considering they didn't trust her. But she is a Luthor after all. And she is the only one who truly knows how her mother thinks. She is the best chance Kara have of being rescued and she intend to.

What confused her now is why Alex had asked for Oliver Queen. Unless they have worked together before on some assignment, Lena can't think of anything. And from how Alex had asked about Oliver Queen, it doesn't seem like they kept in contact at all. But from how Alex reacted after hearing Oliver's name, it almost seem like Alex had found a piece of hope when hope was to be the last thing she had expected to find.

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted by her assistant, who said Alex is here to meet her. Lena told her to send Alex in, and then proceed by calling Oliver too since he has been specifically asked for, and also she doesn't like not knowing the full story.

A moment later, both Alex and Oliver came in one after the other.

Alex had heard a lot about Oliver from Kara, well now that she really think about it, Kara talked a lot about Oliver apart from Barry. Oliver who is also known as the 'Green Arrow', was the first hero of Barry's earth and the mentor for a lot of new ones. Alex could see from the way Kara talks that her sister really admires him. According to her sister, Oliver had no powers whatsoever or have a high tech suit but was so skilled that he can stand his ground against enemies far beyond any normal human would dare face. And right now, Alex really need that skills, whatever that is, and she really hope Oliver would listen to her.

"Oliver, this is Alex Danvers, and Alex, as requested, Oliver Queen." Lena started.

"Danvers? So you are Kara's sister?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Alex replied. Lena observe that Alex looks anxious and nervous at the same time.

Oliver had expected Kara to track him down being the person she is, but he had not expected her sister at all. At least not before Kara finds him first. All Oliver know about Alex was that she works for a government agency called DEO that deals with all alien related issues. And Oliver had a bad feeling about this meeting. He isn't a fan of things that is beyond his control, things that he couldn't contain.

Lena on the other hand was totally lost now. How did Oliver and Kara know each other? Kara had never mention Oliver even once. But Alex seem to have heard of him somehow from Kara. Full of questions now. Lena motioned them to take a sit at the sofa.

"So, how did you and Kara know each other?" Lena asked Oliver.

"A friend of mine was friends with Kara." Oliver replied simply.

"Oliver, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. Lena and Kara are close friends." Alex informed.

"Alex, why are you here?" Oliver asked instead.

"Oliver, I won't have come to you if I had a choice, but I really need your help. My sister, Kara has been missing for a week now. I have tried everything I can along with the DEO and my friends, but we couldn't find her. Oliver, Cadmus have Kara and I don't even want to think of what they are doing to her. Lillian Luthor who is Lena's adopted mother is the leader of this organisation and she hates Kara more than anything. She had tried to kill Kara so many times that I couldn't even count. And she has her, Oliver. Kara's cousin Superman has been looking for her too but he hasn't found anything. Please Oliver. I wouldn't have asked if I had any other choice." Alex plead breathlessly. Desperation filled her voice. But Lena couldn't understand why Alex was asking for Oliver's help. How can Oliver's help be so important that Alex is pleading to Oliver like he is her only hope in finding Kara?

Upon hearing Alex's words, Oliver's eyes darkened as the memories of those he had loved being taken away from him. He had refused to kill and break his new vow. But Tommy, Sara, his mother, Laurel, his sister and everybody else that was on that island had died because he hadn't done what needs to be done. He would have been able to save them all if he had been true to himself. This time he won't make that mistake again. He became 'the hood' for a reason when he had first started his crusade. It was his true form. People like Lillian will never change. People like that needs to be put down for good.

Oliver and Kara barely knew each other. All there is between them was mutual respect and a friend in common. But Oliver had already lost all his friends and family. And he wasn't going to allow anymore to be taken away from him. He did decided to keep everyone at arm's length, but that doesn't mean he would abandon a friend in need. A friend who helped him even if they hadn't know each other at all at that time.

"Alex, why do you need Oliver's help specifically? You work at the DEO. What can Oliver do that the DEO can't?" Lena asked before Oliver could reply.

"Lena doesn't know anything about you, does she?" Alex asked looking at Oliver.

"Alex, I keep my secrets to protect those who are close to me. Even then my enemies manages to exploit those secrets. If there's some plan that requires Lena I can accept that, but if that's not it, then I don't like how you approach me. I came here to start a new life, a new normal life without all the complications." Oliver interrupted before Alex could reply.

"I know that. I know all that. I even told Kara to honour your request. Oliver, I meant what I said. I came because I don't have any other choice. And if you are going to help me, we need Lena's help too. I'm not here as a representative of the DEO, but of my own accord. I don't plan to involve the DEO or anyone else. I listen to Kara when she talk about you. I know you do things differently and that you don't like to involve people in what you do. Believe me, I don't like it myself, but we need her if we don't want to include anyone else. And I don't think Lena will have a problem with your methods while others might." Alex explain.

"Okay. I'll help." Oliver said sighing.

"Can someone explain to me what you two are talking about before we continue?" Lena asked frustrated over not knowing what's going on.

Alex took a deep breath and exhale. She looked like she had been holding her breath this whole time. Lena couldn't understand how Oliver's answer is that important. Alex finally turn to Lena, now looking almost relieved. "Lena, Oliver isn't from this Earth. He .."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Oliver isn't from 'this earth'?" Lena interject with emphasis on the last two words.

"Lena, are you familiar with the theory of Multiverse?" Alex asked.

Lena looked between Oliver and Alex. What Alex is saying was just that, a theory. A theory of the existence of parallel universe. She was well educated in that regard, but she had never thought it was possible. After a moment, Lena gave up analysing and said giving up. "Well, considering aliens and meta-humans exist, I shouldn't be surprised that parallel universe exist too."

"Lena, Oliver is from another earth. An earth where there is no Superman or Supergirl. An Earth where aliens don't live amongst human. The first time that aliens made themselves known to the public was only last year when an alien army called the Dominators attacked their earth, which is when Kara met Oliver. Kara had a friend in Oliver's earth name Barry who is a speedster. Barry by mistake jump through the multiverse while running and landed on this earth and met Kara. When the aliens came to their earth, Barry asked for Kara's help to fight them off and Kara helped." Alex explain.

"But why is Oliver in this fight if he is just a human with no powers?" Lena asked confused.

"That's because Oliver isn't just a human. Oliver is the first hero on their earth. He is the mentor of many of the heroes on his earth including Barry who is a meta-human. Oliver has skills that sets him apart. Skills that he used to keep his city save. I haven't personally seen anything but it is what Kara had told me. Oliver is as much a mystery to me as it is to you." Alex answered.

"And what are these skills, Oliver?" Lena asked Oliver.

"Aside from the skills I usually use while fighting against organized crime and home-grown terrorists, I was trained to infiltrate covert operations, to take them down from the inside and interrogate suspects using special techniques. I'm not like the other heroes. I know Lillian is your mother but I intend to kill her if necessary. Taking the stance of so called 'moral high ground' is nice and all on paper, but that's not going to help anyone in this situation. I have made that mistake before and I don't intend to repeat it. I hope both of you wouldn't balk at the methods I might have to use." Oliver answered.

Lena just looked at him speechless. She couldn't even believe Kara is friends with the person Oliver is with what she had just heard. Kara never supports killing. Oliver is the opposite of Kara. While Kara is all bright and happy, Oliver was dark and brooding. The people Oliver had to kill must be really evil for Kara to be okay with. Considering Oliver has just named Lillian tells her that, that's exactly it. Now Lena realises why Alex had seek out Oliver's help. Superman or the Guardian will never torture someone while interrogating a suspect or to get information. But that's the problem, her mother knows that and it has only made Cadmus easier to hide and not give up vital information. Lena doesn't really know how she felt about Oliver killing her mother, but Kara is more important at the moment. And she will do whatever is necessary to get Kara back.

Lena tapped her chin thoughtfully. The DEO was shackled and had to work under the directives the president had set. Oliver made a good point that Superman or the Guardian wouldn't do what needed to be done to get information from the Cadmus agents.

"I can give you intel on Cadmus and my mother. I have been doing my best to keep tabs on the organization, but my mother is shrewd. The real bases of Cadmus are all off the grid and are being kept from exposing themselves, likely by using generators rather than draw power from a grid if they were in a city. However, there are some places that Cadmus agents or those who sympathized with that cause tended to gather, and it is these places that I have under surveillance, hoping to find an opening to grab a Cadmus agent to turn over to the DEO. So far, there's no luck because they seemed to move in numbers. The option of simply giving the information about these locations to the DEO wouldn't work, as I have already tried giving the DEO one of the locations I have found, but when they went there to set up surveillance, the location had been shuttered and was no longer in use. Somewhere along the way, Cadmus had learned about the planned raid and taken countermeasures." Lena started.

"That means there's a mole inside the DEO. That won't be a problem if it's going to be only us three. I will need your most recent findings and let's start from there. But first, to do what I do, I need a safe house and a base of operation that is off the grid. I don't want to involve William into this or anyone else for that matter. Sam and Ruby will also be in danger if anyone finds out who I'm. I know Alex is used to it but Lena, I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I don't have a very good track record of being able to protect those close to me. That's one of the reason I had come here." Oliver said. Lena saw all kinds of emotion going through Oliver's face. He is very good at hiding it but Lena was trained, in one way or another, to pick up things about others quickly. She had learned to act too from her parents, who forced her to play the part of the rich scion. Pain, regret, concern all went through Oliver's face while he spoke, making Lena wonder what had actually happened to him on his earth.

"I can't fund you from L-Corp accounts, but I do have a few personal accounts I can divert money from," Lena finally said. "Kara is my best friend, and all we can do is hope that she understands why we do what we do."

"And if not, we'll live with that," Alex said, earning a curious look from Lena. "Right now, we need to do whatever that is necessary to get her back first."

"Okay then, Alex tell me everything you know up until now." Oliver said.

"We don't have much. There's no actual proof or solid evidence but I'm sure President Olivia Marsdin ambush was also done by Cadmus. The president and two of her secret service agents went missing. That's how it all started. Next President Baker took over the office and then he soon shackled the DEO making it unable to do anything relevant. Soon, Kara went missing. They clean it up good, but we found Kryptonite residue and only Cadmus has that kind of weapon. The DEO tried to find her but President Baker won't allow it." Alex explain angrily.

"As you said, it all begins when President Marsdin was ambushed. I won't be surprised if President Baker turns out to be under Cadmus payroll. But interrogating the president will be a little tricky. So, let's start with the two missing agents. Do you have the details about those two agents?" Oliver asked.

"How is the two missing agents going to help us?" Lena asked not understanding what Oliver meant. Alex too look at Oliver curiously.

"I don't know about your earth but in my earth, kidnapping the president will not be an easy task. Details related to anything regarding the presidents time table, route, security etc. are all classified. You can't pull it off unless you have someone on the inside. Why do you think the two agents went missing? All the agents there were either killed or heavily injured. Their choices would be to be injured like the others or go missing and avoid suspicion. So first, let's find these missing agents and then we can start from there." Oliver explain.

"If Alex have the details of the two agents, I can track them down." Lena said wanting to start right away without wasting anymore time.

"I have got it. So, what do you want me do?" Alex asked giving Lena a pen drive.

"There's nothing to do yet. If Lena has a safe house in mind then we can start by setting up base there. But I need to talk to William first. Alex, you go on and start without me. Text me the location later." Oliver said getting up.

"Lena?" Oliver continued "Will Sam still be at her office?"

Lena looked at her watch before replying, "I don't think so. I let her leave early so that she could pick her daughter up from school if there's no pressing matter to attend to."

Oliver left right after that, leaving the two behind. Lena wrote something down on the paper and gave it to Alex. "This is the passcode to the safe-house. It is an abandon underground rail track which was cut off and shield from the rest. I kept it hidden thinking someday it might come in handy. All the essentials are already in there. We just need to get our system down there and rearranged it." Lena said.

"What about the location?" Alex asked.

"It's just about half a mile to the south of this building below the warehouse. Don't worry the warehouse is private. I've a separate elevator installed so that I can go there from my office. There's another way in or out. And that's what we'll be using if we don't want to be seen. I have built another elevator which opens at the warehouse. Nobody will be coming near the warehouse." Lena explain while sending the details about the safe-house to Oliver.

Alex just nodded. She look deep in thought. Lena was about to ask her what is it when Alex spoke. "Is there something going on between Oliver and Sam?"

Lena looked at Alex surprised. The same thought had occurred to her too the first time she was with them, but the three of them hadn't hung out since the last time, and she had not thought of it since. Sam seem to be smitten with Oliver, which for some reason made her uncomfortable. She doesn't even know why she felt that way. She care about Sam. Oliver was a great guy and Sam deserves the best. She should be happy if something was going on. Not wanting to dual on that thought, she simply replied, "I really don't know. They have become close friends though. They met each other at their kid's school."

Nodding at that, Alex and Lena continued with their task.

* * *

Oliver found Sam at the entrance of the school. Now that he think about it, he had met up with Sam at the same spot the last couple of days. Lena genuinely seem to care about her. Sam wave at him when she saw him come.

"Hi! How was work today? Anything interesting happened?" Sam asked smiling at Oliver.

"Well, in a way." Oliver answered smiling too. "I did have a request today."

"Okay. What do you need?" Sam asked.

"Would you mind watching over William for the night? He can stay at your place or you can bring Ruby and stay at mind if you want. Something came up and I would be out late." Oliver said.

"Its fine, Oliver. I'll take William with me. What about you come pick him up in the morning instead? That way you don't have to come and pick him up in the middle of the night." Sam asked.

"That wold be great. Thank you Sam." Oliver said. The kids were starting to come out of the school now. "I'll talk to William for a minute and then he's all your." Oliver said as he saw William and Ruby coming out talking excitedly as usual.

Oliver took William aside before saying anything.

"William, I'm sorry but I need to go out tonight and I want you to stay at Sam's."

"You mean as the 'Green Arrow'? But I thought you decided not to continue that anymore here?" William asked confused.

"I know and I'm sorry. William, Supergirl is in danger and I need to help her. Don't mention this to anyone even Ruby or Sam, but Supergirl has been missing for a week now. She helped me ones and it's only fair that I do the same for her. Do you understand?" Oliver asked hoping badly that William would understand.

"It's okay dad. I understand. I never wanted you to stop being the 'Green Arrow' in the first place. I know it's dangerous, but it makes me proud that you are. Just be careful dad and save Supergirl. She is Ruby's favourite superhero and it would make her really sad if something happens to Supergirl." William said smiling. Oliver couldn't help but smile. Oh, he was so proud of his son. He hugged his son before leaving him with Sam.

He waited for them to leave and just as they are out of his sight, he pull out his phone where there is a massage from Lena with the location and a passcode of their safe-house. He had already packed everything he will need before coming to meet Sam. He got into his car and started driving towards the safe house.

When he got there, he was impressed with what he saw. The location was perfect. It was conceal perfectly under the warehouse, and the warehouse itself was restricted to enter. Lena had even hidden the elevator behind a plain wall that nobody will even look at twice. The security was even better than his own den back at earth 1. A fingerprint sensor camouflage in the plain wall that only someone who knows its exact position will be able to locate, opens a hidden lock pad. When Oliver entered the safe-house, he found Lena and Alex already there. Lena on her computer and Alex arranging the room. The big platform was converted into some kind of base. There is a small medical bay with lots of equipment's Oliver doesn't know anything about. An off the grid power station, two small rooms with beds, a small room that looks like a gym and dojo combo, a bathroom, a big table and a long and comfortable looking sofa. There was an electric multiple unit head of a train on the track which is filled with all kinds of displays and systems. Lena was currently in there.

Oliver drop his things and went to where Lena was deep in work.

"Lena, how's the search going?" Oliver asked.

"Not very good. The details are useless as I'm sure they must have different identities by now. I've been using a facial recognition software to track them down but I've got like a 100 possible match for both the agents." Lena said frustration evident on her voice.

Oliver thought for a moment. He remember how Felicity was always good at finding and locating people and she always explains how she did it most of the time. Oliver tried to remember a similar case and how Felicity did it.

"Lena, will you be able to do a background check on all those matches and pick out those that looks out of place or suspicious to you?" Oliver asked.

Lena eyes brightened at the suggestion.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? They can't have made up a whole person life history in just a few days. It will take just a few minutes." Lena said getting to work excitedly as she speak.

"Tell me when you get them." Oliver said and went to where Alex was next.

Oliver didn't know when she got all the stuff but, Alex was unloading a bag full of guns and ammunitions along with explosives and placing them on a rack. Alex must be the one setting up the bunker while Lena had been busy finding the missing agents.

"Alex, you do know that you won't be going with me right?" Oliver said looking at the weapons Alex was arranging.

"What? Of course I'm going. You need back up and I won't just sit here doing nothing while my sister suffers. And before you say it, you don't need to look out for me. I can take care of myself just fine." Alex said looking annoyed and pissed.

"Alex, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Still you will be a distraction for me. I've just met you. I don't know what you are good at, what your limit is or how capable you are to co-ordinate an attack with you. Also, I work best alone. If you really want to be my back up, then stay nearby and hidden. I will signal you if I need your help." Oliver reasoned.

"Oh come on, Oliver. You can't just attack a base with just arrows. There will be lots of them there. You can't just bench me saying you don't know how I'm." Alex protested.

Before Oliver could reply, Lena called.

"Oliver, I found them. They are both in Gotham city."

"Lena, what is it? That's not a happy face." Oliver asked.

"Transportation won't be a problem, we can take my private jet, and nobody will asked any questions. It's just that Gotham isn't a nice place. Lots of small street gangs and weird and crazy people there. And it's also the home of 'Batman' who is a vigilante and he isn't very friendly either. I located the two agents at an abandoned penthouse and according to the number of phones I located there, I would say there are about 50 other people inside it. I don't know what they are doing but I don't think they are going to be very welcoming." Lena explain.

"Well then, let's hope that we get the agents quickly before anyone weird shows up and complicate things." Oliver said. Turning to Alex Oliver asked. "Can you fly a plane?"

Alex nodded to answer. "Lena, stay here and be our watchtower. Alex can fly the plane and wait for me outside the penthouse for my exit or be my back up if needed. I'll get what I need from the two agents and get out a soon as possible. The local police can deal with the agents later." Oliver explain.

After they all agreed. Oliver and Alex went to get ready, Alex still continuing to complain.

* * *

To Oliver's surprise, Gotham looks even darker than Star City. Of course, a vigilante will be born here. This place was not going to be safe anytime soon. Well, at least he will be doing the vigilante a favour today by taking down a small Cadmus base.

The penthouse was located in the rundown part of the city. The streets there were deserted even though there were residential buildings everywhere.

"Alex, Lena, do you hear me?" Oliver check his connection.

"Yes, Oliver." Both replied simultaneously.

Oliver had told Alex to park the van a few blocks away to avoid suspicion. The Emerald Archer crouched on a rooftop, looking down at the penthouse that Lena had directed him to.

"How's the situation inside?" Oliver asked Lena.

"The Top floor has lesser number of guards. It has two rooms. Enter from the back window. It has less guards. The ground floor has lots of people and the two agents are there too. There are five guards outside. You need to take them out first. By the way how do you plan to enter through the top window?" Lena explain.

"Don't worry about it Lena. I'll report when I get the agents." Oliver said and started tracking the guards that were guarding the perimeter.

He took out the agents that were patrolling the outside of the penthouse. He used arrows that was latched with heavy tranquilizer to make sure they stayed down. He then fired a grappling arrow and flew himself over the penthouse. Oliver smashed through a window and landed on his feet and knocking an unaware guard unconscious. Without wasting any time Oliver fired a flash arrow and blinded the remaining guards in the room. They started firing blindly and injuring each other. Oliver took out the remaining ones one after the other using flechettes that were also latched with tranquilizer. The door to the adjacent room was closed and he heard nothing from the other side. Pretty sure the door was targeted by more than enough guards to shred the door if they fire at the moment, Oliver pulled out an explosive arrow and fired at the door.

The Emerald Archer wasted no time as he entered the next room, while all the men were out of focus from the explosion. He put a flechette into the thigh of a man who came at him from the side trying to butt him with his gun ducking the blow, while delivering a paralyzing blow to another man's larynx. An arrow went through a man's arm a moment later, and another was thrown with precision across a short space and towards the man who had been about to fire at the Green Arrow. He then grabbed a swing from a man and pulled hard, using the man's momentum against him, he threw him into a pair of oncoming thugs. He fired a trio of arrows at once, hitting three guards that just started firing at him while jumping out of the bullets way. Multiple guns started firing at him from the far corner at which Oliver jump into cover behind a table. He then fired another explosive arrow at the far corner of the room where several of the remaining men were taking cover.

"The basement is full of guards, Oliver." Lena said worried.

"Oliver, I can help. Have you even got enough arrows?" Alex said also worried and impatient.

"Alex, Lena don't worry. I won't have survived this long if I had depended only on my arrows. Besides, the more crowded they are, the easier it is for me to deal with." Oliver assured calmly.

Oliver first blew up the door and threw a smoke bomb onto the basement. Firing starts soon enough. He then shot another explosive arrow in the middle of the room and while everyone was disoriented, he shot a grappling arrow and carry himself to a support beam above and landed there quietly. The agents were still shooting at the door blindly. With the room filled with smoke, he silently took out one agents after the other while he still remained hidden. The smoke started to clear but then there were only few of the agents left.

The moment Oliver got down, two guards came in his direction. Oliver twisted his body quickly and bent down, deflecting a punch from one of the guards. He threw his foot behind him, kicking the other guy in the stomach. He took three steps forward hitting the first guard in the face in fast movements. He turned around again and shot an arrow to the shoulder. All that left now was the two agents. He disarmed them and shot an arrow to each of their legs.

"Lena, I need the names of these two agents." Oliver said calmly while shooting a bola arrow to tie up both the agents.

"Are you okay? Have you got the agents?" Alex asked sounding worried.

"Alex I'm fine. Lena, the names." Oliver asked again.

"The black guy's name is agent Carter and the other one is agent Phil." Lena complied.

Looking at the agents now, Oliver started.

"Why did you betrayed President Marsdin?" Oliver asked in a scary voice using his modulator, scaring both the agents.

"Because she was on our way. And we need a president that would listen to our boss." Agent Carter said smirking. "And she will do the same to you."

"Where is Supergirl and the president? Where is Lillian Luthor?" Oliver asked next.

"Who the hell are you? We won't tell you anything." Agent Phil spat out.

"I'm the 'Green Arrow'. And yes, you will." He said and shot an arrow in his shoulder, making the guy scream.

"YOU LUNATIC!" shouted agent Carter looking at his friend in pain and scared.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE IS LILLIAN LUTHOR?"

"I… They… She will kill us." Said agent Phil almost crying in pain.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you, now ANSWER ME!" Oliver shouted while shooting another arrow to agent Carter's shoulder this time.

They still didn't still answer his question. Getting angrier, Oliver put two flechettes on each of their thigh and shouted, "ANSWER ME!"

They scream and cried because of the pain before answering. "In an abandon factory, in National City. It's one of the many factories that was shut down after Lex was captured." The guys almost cried out with desperation in their voices.

"Lena did you hear that? Do you know where it is?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I know where it is." Lena answered.

"Okay, I'm officially sacred now." Said Alex on the other line who was listening to the whole interrogation.

"Agent Carter, agent Phil. You have failed this city." Oliver said and then knock the two agents out before making his exit.

* * *

Kara Danvers grunted as she was thrown back into the cell that had become her home for the past week. She had been tortured daily since the beginning, with the kind of torture ranging from Kryptonite infusions to make her blood boil inside of her to cutting into her, leaving scarring that would 'forever remind her' who the planet belonged to. Then there was the constant droning of Lillian and her lackeys, trying to twist and distort her view of the world and make her believe in their vision. Kara leaned against the wall, her face shiny with a mixture of sweat and tears.

She didn't know what Lillian had planned for her, but she was beginning to get an idea. Lillian wanted to break her, make her a tool in Cadmus' arsenal. They wanted her to act on their behalf, and she knew, deep down, that everything they had done so far was leading to something else. They were trying to break her psychologically, physically, and emotionally. And the worst part was, it was beginning to work.

Tonight's session had been cut short, though, when an agent had arrived with news. The Cadmus cell stationed in Gotham City where the two agents of President Marsdin was hiding had been attack and all the agents there were either in hospital or in police custody. The Gotham police found an arrow with a recording of the conversation between the hooded figure and the two secret service agents. The content was interesting, and had infuriated Lillian. When Lillian asked how the Batman had found out about it, the agent had said it was not Batman and had described as a nut bar in a green hood wielding a bow and a variety of arrows, arrows that blew up, wrapped you up tight in thick cords, and then your garden variety arrows that did it. She could only think of one person who had that particular skillset and who would dress in a green hood. But if he was here and had come out to look for her, was he working with the DEO, or working outside of their influence to allow them plausible deniability? Whatever the reason, Kara felt something burn inside of her that she had started to lose, Hope.

* * *

At the DEO, Jonn was stunned by what he was seeing in the news. Superman had come too upon hearing the news. Beside them Winn was watching it with his jaw dropped. The Gotham police had found a recording arrow which had exposed the new President's connection to the Cadmus and the kidnapping of President Marsdin. The news was filled with live videos of President Bakers arrest from the White house. Whoever attacked the Cadmus cell was the work of a single person. And instead of guns this person had used arrows. He hadn't killed anyone but the injuries he had left behind was heavy. It was scary just looking at the scene. The hooded figure that had eventually done it according to the agents had come through the first floor window and started from there. And as it happened, all of them had said it wasn't the 'Batman' but someone else.

Jonn immediately knew who was responsible. Even though he didn't approve of the method, he was happy that someone was doing something to get Kara back. With President Baker gone, DEO might be able to get back to its former self. For now, he'll just stay quiet and see what happens next. And if his help was asked, he'll give it without any hesitation. Kara was like a daughter to him and he'll do anything right now to get her back. A week was too long to even think of what Kara must be going through.

"Jonn? You look almost happy. Do you know who did it? I have asked my friend if he knows about it but his answer were negative." Superman asked.

"Are you judging Superman?" Jonn asked instead.

"There are better ways, less violent ways to get things done Jonn. He could have killed them. He left most of them near dead." Superman answered strongly.

"And have your better ways led you anywhere closer to find Kara?" Jonn retorted.

"Jonn, we all want to find her. I'm doing everything I can to find her but that doesn't give anyone the right to hurt someone like that." Superman said pointing at the screen.

"Right now, I don't care. All I want is to get Kara back and if that's the only way to get her then be it. He could have, but nobody was dead. As long as I'm concern, getting Kara back is all that matters now." Jonn said ignoring Superman.

"Do you know who did it?" Superman asked again.

"Yes. And he is called the "Green Arrow". That's all I know. If you want to know more, find Kara and asked her yourself. She is the one who told me about him." Jonn said and left a stun Superman alone in the control room.

* * *

"Oliver you could have been a little nicer. You don't have to cause that much damage. Two of the agents are in comma for Christ sake." Alex said angrily.

They were all at the safe-house and watching the news.

"Alex, you asked for my help. If you don't like it that's your problem. But I do what I do for a reason. I'm not like Kara or Barry. I don't have any special powers. I'm not bullet prove or fast enough to catch one. I need to make sure the people I'm up against stays down for good to avoid getting shot at by the guy I just left behind if he gets up. I neither have the time nor patience to knock them out nicely one by one." Oliver replied irritated.

"I agree with Oliver. Besides, he didn't kill anybody. I thought he would from what he said at the office so I'm good with it. And I think it's reasonable what Oliver did what he did. Besides they were shooting machine guns at Oliver. I'm just glad he came out alive. With all the firing going on I was sure he would die." Lena said looking relive and grateful. "Also, he got us a location in just one outing when nobody was able to get anything useful in a week."

"Thank you, Lena." Oliver said relieve that at least one of them was in agreement.

"I know that. All I'm saying is be a little considerate next time. I was sure you had killed the two agents while you were interrogating them. Even the DEO isn't that rough." Alex said giving up.

"I'm sorry you saw that. But I won't get what I want by being nice. I had to make them believe what I said when I said it and I had to make sure they believe me by doing exactly that. They will never give up if they are more scared of their boss. They know their boss is going to kill them so the only option that remains was to make them believe that I would torture them first before I kill them. And they need to believe it to work." Oliver explain sighing.

Alex and Lena just looked at him wide eye.

"Where did you learn all these things by the way? It was scary but incredible nonetheless." Lena asked impressed.

"Five year in hell." Oliver said simple.

"Can you give me a little more than that?" Lena asked again.

"I learn from many people. To name a few, I learn to use a bow and arrow from a friend I met on an island, swords and fighting from a former assassin, military weapons and interrogation from a secret government organisation, and most importantly, Do you know the league of Shadows?" Oliver asked.

"The group of highly trained killers in the mountain range in Asia?" Lena answered.

"It's in Nanda Parbat. Most recently, I was trained to be the next Ra's Al Ghul." Oliver said.

"I've heard of that. Also, that the Ra's is a binding duty. How did you get out of it?" Lena asked curious. Alex just sat there and listen intently.

"Oliver sign, "The previous Ra's Al Ghul chose me as his heir. That was because he drove a sword through me, and threw me down the mountain in a fight and I survive."

"Oliver, how are you even alive?" Lena asked horrified.

Oliver looked at Lena and Alex, worried he might have scared them for life, but this was necessary if they were going to try and understand his methods. They had to understand that life was not always rainbows and sunshine.

"An old friend I met in Hong Kong and was part of the League, helped me. He betrayed them for our friendship because I saved his life in the past. His wife lived isolated near that place, so she took care of me and brought me back to life. I was barely breathing, but I survived. Anyway, it is believed that the one who survived the Ra's sword is to be the next Ra's Al Ghul. And so, he forced me to leave my city and the people I loved. I played the part, and he taught me what he knew. I married his daughter as asked, but I made a pack with my wife, and I killed him. I passed my role onto her, who destroyed the role of Ra's Al Ghul." Oliver explain.

"I'm sorry, wife?" Alex asked at last surprised with what she had just heard.

Oliver sigh again, closing his eyes. "It wasn't a legal marriage." He paused and continued, "I think."

"That's one hell of a story." Lena said still not believing what she had just heard.

Oliver ignored that. Instead he continued "So, now we need a plan to infiltrate this new base where both president Marsdin and Kara had been kept. I have removed the last part of my interrogation to keep the location a secret so that Lillian won't expect us so soon. Lena send me the blueprint of the factory building and any information you can get. It's already eight in the morning and I have to get William. But for now, rest. You two go home and sleep for some time. I'm used to not sleeping but you two needs to sleep or you both will not be effective. I promise we will get Kara back tonight." Oliver said in a serious and commanding tone that the two partners just agreed without complain, and still a little too stun to argue from the story they had just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Had Oliver not known which compound they were looking for, he would have not thought this place was it. The factory is located not far from the city, and when he had scouted the place earlier during the day, he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. He had seen only a handful of security personals which to anyone else, would have thought they were ordinary guards kept there to avoid trespassing. According to Lena, the factory has an underground floor, which is likely where Kara and president Marsdin has been held captive. There are not many exits to just walk in blind, and the factory was too large to navigate. Alex had convinced him that it was too risky to do it alone this time. He would be fine without her help, but he won't be able to carry both Kara and president if they were in no condition to walk alone, which would very likely be the case. But he needs to take care of things inside first.

"Lena, walk me through." Oliver said over the coms.

There are tons of electrical signatures at the west wing. That might be the security hub. I can't see anything inside. I need to get into their security first. The drive I gave you will allow me to do just that, but you need to insert it in the control room CPU which is in there." Lena explain.

"Alex, are you still in the van?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, and I've the flash drive with me. Oliver, I know you are not confident of me, but I really can take care of this one." Alex relied almost pleading.

Oliver sigh and said, "I'll give you the go ahead after I take care of the perimeter guards. Make it as quite as possible, I don't want to alert them. And be careful."

"l'll, I promise." Alex replied.

Oliver took the stealthy route into the building waiting for a lapse in guard rotations to move along. He used tranquilliser arrows to take out the guards. He had thought of becoming the hood, but he didn't want to become a monster that kills everything in his way. The agents are not going to be a threat, but the ones giving the order, that's who Oliver will have no regret killing. Lillian is the one behind all these. She is right up there on the list, along with Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase and a few others that needs to be put down for good, or they will come back again to haunt him.

Just as he took out the last guard, Alex voice came on the coms.

"Lena, it's done. Can you get in now?"

"Yes. Oliver, The underground floor is still blind. Lillian must have kept it separate. There are about 50 men just on the floor I've eyes on. Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Lena asked worried.

"Just tell me the way, Lena. Alex guard the door. I don't want any surprises from behind." Oliver said and continue towards the entrance.

Oliver walked through the door and instantly took out the fifteen or so men gathered around a big screen television with a sleeping gas arrow. As the last ones fell, Oliver caught the motion of a man in the hall next to the elevator and he too fell on the floor when Oliver fired an arrow quickly through a small hole in between the machinery he was taking cover behind. Oliver ran to the corner where the man had fallen and caught two more in the hall. He then took out a few other who were working on some lab. They were making some kind of liquid which was glowing green. Oliver was sure it was Kryptonite. There were few other items made of Kryptonite in the room. Oliver carried all the agents in the room outside after which, he retrieved a small brick of C4 attached to a Frisbee. He set the electronic timer for a ten second delay and stick it to each corner of the room.

Oliver then press the elevator button just as the C4 on the lab went off with a ground shaking detonation. The alarms were blazing now. He walked back several paces to the right of the elevator door, placing his back against the wall. Cocking an ear when the elevator arrived and waiting patiently until he was satisfied that it was empty. He pulled another block of C4, peeling the strips off the adhesive on the back as he entered the elevator and placed it on the wall just above the control panel. He set the timer for thirty seconds and hit the button for the underground floor, jogged out in the direction of the stairwell as directed by Lena.

Kara was just being thrown back to her cell after another torture session. She was not even able to stand by the end and so she was dragged by two agents with Lillian in tow. Lillian seem to be taking out her anger on Kara about what had happened yesterday. Lillian had asked her if she knows who the guy in the green hood was to which Kara had just responded a simple no. Everyone had told her she was a bad liar, and she didn't want to give anything away. The agent that came with the news had confirmed that, according to the recording, agent Carter and agent Phil had not given up the location of their base. But just knowing that Oliver was looking for her had given her some hope. And no matter what, she was sure Oliver will find her. She carry the symbol of hope and she wasn't going to lose it. Not now of all times. Kara's chain of thought was interrupted when Lillian spoke.

"How do you like today's session Kara? I'm quite amazed that you had lasted this long. Most of the other aliens would have either died or gone crazy. But don't worry, I plan to find out your limit too." Lillian said in a menacing voice which Kara promptly ignored.

She could hardly move, and her body was burning from the inside. She just kept on focusing to breathe in and out. She has to survive. She can't give up now when Oliver was looking for her. She wasn't going to be another friend that Oliver lost.

Just then, she heard a blast and the floor shook. It was then continued by the sound of guns firing.

"What is happening up there?" Lillian asked the two agent that were as clueless as she was. They were trying to contact the security when an agent came running through the door.

"Ma'am, he's here. The lunatic is here." The agent said looking scared.

"Send every men we have and don't hesitate to kill. And send the two cyborgs in here. Go." Lillian ordered sounding pissed.

Soon another explosion went off among the sounds of gun fire and cries of pain. The two agents that was in the room with Kara and Lillian started to sweat. There were about 80 of them here and with how the gun fires are getting closer only means that the guy in the hood isn't dead yet.

A moment later, two Cyborgs came in and closed the door, and soon after that, the power went off.

"Shit." the agent cursed as the lights flickered off. "He cut the power," he pointed out uselessly to the others gathered around him as the backup light came on.

"Alright, grab your balls, boys." Lillian said to the agents. "Stagger yourselves on opposite sides of the door, look sharp!" she ordered the men who hastily complied with her command. The two Cyborgs came and stood in front of the door ready to take out whoever came through the door.

Kara snapped her attention from the door to see a thick white smoke drifting evilly through the gap under the door towards them. Knowing instantly what it meant, she smiled and tried to sit up, suddenly feeling a surge of energy.

"He's already down here." Lillian said. "Keep your shit wired tight and be on your toes"

Lillian jerked around at the sound of a piercingly loud male cry of pain and winced as she recognised it as the same agent that had just informed them of the lunatic's arrival. She paled and involuntarily shivered as the sound was followed by an enraged scream that echoed down the hallway, leaving a silence in its wake that made the air hard to breathe.

"What the fuck was that?" one of the agents asked frightfully.

"That's the 'Green Arrow'." Kara said flatly. "I'm pretty sure you have made him very angry and you're about to meet him."

"Shut up Supergirl!" Lillian yelled.

The agents paled and looked at each other almost trembling with fear.

"Keep it together," Lillian ordered. "It's just one man. And we have got two Cyborgs."

"One man who took down everyone in order to get here." one of the agent replied.

The sound of shotgun blasts in rapid succession on the other side of the door brought Lillian spinning and the two agents alert with their guns extended. They heard a metallic thunk on the door and moments later, the doors blasted off their hinges, skidding along the floor and leaving a trail of sparks in their wake, announcing the archer's arrival.

"Holy shit," an agent whispered as a new wave of smoke eerily entered the room.

Soon, four arrows flew in from among the smoke and struck the two cyborgs in their eyes which exploded blinding the two cyborgs and distracting the two agents. Two flechettes found their home on the shoulders of both the agents while they were two stun to react. The two cyborgs came rushing that very moment after recovering from the initial blow, but Oliver quickly jump out of the way and quickly shot two EMP arrows on the back of both the cyborgs shutting down the cyborgs for good.

Lillian just stood still, shocked at the turn of events. Even Kara had a hard time fighting the Cyborgs because of the Kryptonite that was attached to it, but it was of no use to Oliver. Lillian must have thought two Cyborgs would be more than enough to take out Oliver, considering he's just a man with no superhuman strength or power. Soon, the look on Lillian's face turns into anger.

"You will pay for this. I'll destroy you and everyone who is closed to you." Lillian spoke with so much anger and venom in her voice, her fingers clenched into a tied fist.

"I doubt that." Oliver replied calmly.

"Oh don't. There's no prison on this earth that I can't get out of." Lillian retorted smirking.

"That may be true, but that's not going to happen since I don't plan on sending you to any prison." Oliver replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you going to send me then? You may be a little crueller, but I know you heroes don't kill." Lillian said smirking.

Kara immediately realise what Oliver meant. She will never speak against Oliver's cruel methods of dealing with things, especially after what she had gone through during her time here, but killing is another thing. She will never be okay with killing. And she didn't want to be a reason that made Oliver start killing again.

"Oliver." Kara called weakly.

Oliver look at her only then. His eyes were so dark and his expression almost deadly. It sent shivers down Kara's spine making her speechless.

Lillian spoke before she could manage to speak menacingly. "I see. You are indeed different. I hadn't expected that. But you see, I'm different too. I always have an escape plan."

"'ACTIVATE KILL SWITCH'." Lillian said in a high voice.

Just as Lillian said the three words, Kara's cell flooded with bright green light. Kara immediately felt the excruciating pain and couldn't help but scream.

Oliver instantly draw his bow aiming at Lillian.

"Don't be a fool archer. The moment you break or open that cell, this building will blow up and I made sure there's Kryptonite everywhere. That will happen anyway in three minutes. So, if you don't want your friend here to die, I suggest you let me go and I promise, I'll deactivate it before that happen." Lillian said tauntingly.

Oliver didn't speak or put down his bow. He looked at Kara once more, who was starting to almost faint. At last he put down his bow.

"How do I know you would keep your word?" Oliver asked at last.

"You don't. But I don't see you have any other choice. Do you?" Lillian said smirking at him. "You will have to take my word for it. Besides, I don't want to kill Supergirl yet. See you!" Lillian said and left them. Soon after that, Kara lost consciousness.

Cisco and Caitlin were both working hard on solving the problem of bringing Barry back but they were unable to come up with any viable options. Iris and Wells are on watchtower duty and had also been helping train Wally. But Wally still needs a lot of work and Cisco had to go out on the field too, to back Wally when a threat arises. They really need Barry and the team were on a gloom ever since Barry went into the speed force. There was less talks and laughter. Cisco really missed his best friend and has really been searching desperately for ways to bring Barry back.

On one such day, when they were all observing Wally's training, a call came from Curtis.

"Hello, Curtis?" Cisco answered.

"Cisco, Hi! I know you have been working on bringing Barry back and I have an idea. Are you guys busy? I want to come over and discuss it there with everybody." Curtis asked.

"Yeah sure. I have got nothing so far so it would be great. Be at the arrow cave. I'll come and get you there." Cisco replied.

"Got it. See you soon then." Curtis said and hung up.

"Caitlin, can you manage for a while without me? Curtis want to discuss something with us, so I'm going to get him." Cisco asked.

"Sure. I can manage. Go get him." Caitlin assured.

Soon Cisco left and a moment later came back along with Curtis.

"Hi guys!" Curtis said to everyone there. Greetings go around, and they eventually move on to their control room.

"I have been thinking about it and I don't know for sure if it will work since I don't know much about this speed force, but I think it's worth a try." Curtis started.

"Curtis just tell us. Caitlin and I have got no ideas right now so whatever it is, we are more than happy to hear it." Cisco replied, and Caitlin and Iris nodded.

"Okay. So, here's what I'm thinking. Will it work if I tell you guys that there is a way to substitute Barry? I mean if we replace the real Barry with another Barry, or you know speedster?" Curtis asked anxiously.

"It should work. Yes, but where will we find a speedster who will be willing to be imprisoned for eternity?" Cisco asked.

"What if I tell you that there's a way to trick the speed force?" Curtis asked looking excited now.

"Curtis just tell us your idea. And then we'll see if it will work." Cisco answered.

"My 'Quark Sphere' can be programmed to do almost anything. We just have to figure out how. If we filled the Quark Sphere with Barry's genetic marker and programmed to track his DNA using electrical current of the Speed force, we might be able to replace Barry with it. We just have to locate Barry and pull him out and throw the Quark sphere into the Speed force." Curtis explain breathlessly.

"Will it work?" Iris asked.

"Wow! That might actually work. The Speed force will think Barry was still in it. Tracking it instead of Barry." Cisco said smiling. He suddenly feel excited.

"Why haven't we think of that before? Thank you, Curtis. Really. This is the best idea we have heard so far." Caitlin said getting excited herself.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started then." Wells said making everyone get to work in a flurry of movements.

The news were filled with footage and pictures of the factory in which President Marsdin had been found, and government agents arresting Cadmus agents that were found lying all over the place. President Marsdin was still at the hospital recovering, and unavailable. The news was reporting that, a DEO agent got a tip on the phone telling the location where President Marsdin will be found at. When she arrive at the location she found President Marsdin at the entrance of the factory. She immediately called 911 and took the president to the nearest hospital without wasting any time.

But that was not the most interesting thing that is on the news. Every channel was now talking about the person who was responsible for the rescue of President Marsdin. With arrows found everywhere at the scene, the news were now focusing on the new hero who called himself the 'Green Arrow'. Having not seen by anybody yet, the news were going wild on who this person actually is or if he is a person at all. Exposing President Baker's involvement with Cadmus and then rescuing President Marsdin has made the 'Green Arrow' an overnight sensation all over the country. Pictures of the 'Green Arrow' as described by the captured Cadmus agents were the only thing that anybody has of this new hero.

Debates were going on of the brutality of the method he uses to find and rescue the President, but ultimately being able to find and rescue the president when nobody else can, negates any negative comments. None of the Cadmus agents they found at the factory were dead, even though some of them were in intensive care unit. The police or any government agencies have not released any statement regarding the matter. Since, the President is involve, they were all waiting for their president to get better before announcing anything.

Alex can't help the smile on her face. She had finally got her sister back. Kara hasn't still woken up since yesterday, but she will soon. She had been kept under yellow sun light ever since Alex brought her here at the DEO headquarter even before taking President Marsdin to the hospital. The president was found sedated with some signs of torture, but she will be fine too. Lillian must have known Marsdin was an alien too, otherwise she won't be alive.

Lena has been keeping in contact with her. Constantly checking up on Kara. Oliver on the other hand has been silent. Lena had said that she had given Oliver the day off. Kara would want to see Oliver when she wakes up, and will surely be angry at the archer for going back to ignoring her after what had happened. Alex was just happy that Oliver had helped and will forever be grateful. She had thank Lena too and they were starting to trust each other now, or are they becoming friends? Jonn had not asked her any questions. Alex was sure Jonn knows but opted to ignore, considering Kara was back. Jonn has been like a father to both her and Kara. And she was happy he cares about them so much.

As for Oliver, she would just leave that to Kara. She was pretty sure Kara won't be leaving him alone once she woke up. Alex has no idea how that will pan out considering both are stubborn. She was pretty impressed with how Oliver had managed to get out of yesterday's fight with only a few bruises, while she had a hard time taking out the few agents on the control room. The Cadmus agents were all trained, and if she hadn't surprised them she won't have succeeded her task. She is now seeing why her sister had been talking a lot about him. She doesn't know exactly how Oliver managed it, but she had seen two dead cyborgs near Kara's cell. Oliver had left soon after she got into the van, and not heard from him since. Lillian had escaped, but she will not be able to hide for long now. Alex will make sure the DEO did everything in their power to stop Cadmus for good after what they just pulled.

Kal El and her mother, Eliza were also at the DEO besides Kara's bed. Alex had told Superman exactly the same as what she had told everybody else. He must have known she was lying, but had not asked anything further. She doesn't know what Jonn have told him, but whatever it was, Superman seem to be affected by it.

"You seem to be in good mood. I'm happy that you are finally back to being your old self." Jonn commented from behind.

Turning around Alex replied, "I am. And thank you for whatever you told Superman. Whatever you said to him is making him not asked questions."

"You are welcome. Though I think he'll be asking a lot to Kara." Jonn said.

"That will be fun to watch. I'm sure Kara will defend Oliver. Kara has always admired Oliver and after recent events, she will pretty much do anything to defend him." Alex relied.

"If you get a chance to speak with Oliver, do thank him for me. We won't have gotten Kara yet if it weren't for him." Jonn said.

"I will. And thank you for standing up for him and for not lecturing me or criticising his methods." Alex said gratefully.

"I don't approve of his methods, but even I understand that sometimes it's required when our enemies gave us no other choice. It helps that he hadn't left any dead bodies behind." Jonn explain.

"Jonn, Alex? The president is calling." Winn said interrupting them.

They all enter the control room and turn on the conference call.

"Madam President, it's good to know that you are alright." Jonn started.

"I guess, I have to thank the 'Green Arrow' and agent Alex Danvers for that. Agent Danvers, are you there?" President Marsdin asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Thank you for taking care of me. And if you are ever in contact with your special friend, do thank him for me too." President Marsdin said.

"Um.. yeah sure. I really don't know if he'll ever contact me again, but I'll be sure to tell him if he did." Alex lied.

"Do you really not know who he is? I haven't heard of anybody that fits his description before. And he doesn't look like an amateur." President Marsdin enquired.

"No ma'am. It's my first time hearing about him too." Alex lied again almost starting to sweat feeling uncomfortable now.

"Ah well, do tell me if you hear or find anything new. And don't worry, I don't plan to arrest him or anything. I'm just genuinely curious. You might say he has made an impression on me." President Marsdin said sounding genuine. "Oh before I forget, I know the public doesn't know that Supergirl was missing too, but I know she was there with me at the same place. Lillian used to constantly taunt me about there being nobody who is able to safe me, and how she will make Supergirl do her bidding after she break her. Is she alright?"

"She'll be. She hasn't woken up yet, but she should be up soon. Her vitals are improving quickly." Alex assured.

"Good. Good. Okay then. I'll leave you alone now. Goodbye agent Danvers. Goodbye Jonn." President Marsdin said and hung up soon after Alex and Jonn bid their goodbyes as well.

"I hope she believes me when I said I don't know who the 'Green Arrow' is." Alex said worried.

"Don't worry Alex. President Marsdin isn't the kind to hold grudges even if she didn't." Jonn assured smiling.

"Besides, you nailed it when you lied. You lied like a pro." Winn added smiling too. "I'm jealous of you though. You get to meet the 'Green Arrow'! Seriously, how cool is he? Did you get to see him in action?" Winn continued excitedly.

Alex just sigh and left the room.

Oliver had invited Sam and Ruby for dinner as a way to properly thank Sam for looking after William while he was absent. Even though he had planned to avoid any kind of attachment, he was grateful that he had met Sam. After his recent outings, hanging out with Sam had made him feel like being back to normal. And Sam was a great parent too. He was just starting out being a parent and Sam has been a lot of help.

He had just started setting the tables when the doorbell rang. Before he can get it, William ran and got it. Oliver was amazed by how much the kids talk about superheroes and it somehow never ends. Soon Sam and Ruby came in. Oliver greeted them both and led them to the dining table.

"Whatever you have prepared smells wonderful Oliver. It's been too long since I eat here and I missed your cooking." Sam said flashing a magnificent smile at Oliver.

"It's chicken curry today. And I think you are exaggerating a little." Oliver said smiling back. "Sam, thank you for looking after William these last two nights."

"You are welcome. And please, don't hesitate to ask in the future too. William is always welcome. It makes me happy that Ruby had a friend like William. She used to have a hard time adjusting at school and used to hardly speak, let alone smile. She is smiling and talking a lot more now since you and William magically appear." Sam said with a sly smile on her face.

"Will you two stop whatever it is you two are doing? It's weird, and we are hungry." William said whining at the two adults making Ruby laugh.

Oliver almost forgot they weren't alone, and couldn't help but smile at the way Sam was blushing bright red.

"I guess someone has to clean his room again." Oliver said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on! I just cleaned it two days ago." William whined, making Ruby laugh even more.

"Well, you should be thinking of that before you rudely interrupted me and Sam, shouldn't you?" Oliver countered. "Now, let's eat."

Soon after dinner was over, William and Ruby went to William's room, while Oliver and Sam decided to enjoy a bottle of wine at the living room. They settled down in a comfortable silence.

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"No. Not really. I haven't really thought of it yet." Oliver replied counting the days till the fourth Thursday in his head.

"I was thinking, you and William could come at my place to celebrate together. You have never had dinner at my place or well even coffee. Although I don't cook much, I do know how to roast a Turkey." Sam asked nervously.

"I'm sure you do. And William and I will love to celebrate Thanksgiving at your place." Oliver answered smiling on which Sam smiled slyly with a slight blush.

"I was worried you might be going to some friends place back at Central City." Sam confessed.

"I recently lost my best friend and I travel a lot, so I don't have that many close friends. I don't plan to visit Central City anytime soon. I also don't have any family left. I guess my holidays will be mostly just William and me." Oliver replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My parents disowned me when they found out I was pregnant with Ruby. After I gave birth to Ruby, I was awed by this beautiful little baby I brought into the world. I vowed to always be there for Ruby, no matter the odds. I had to jump from one job and city to the next to ensure that, me and my daughter would have a future together. I'll always be thankful to Lena for fulfilling that dream. I'm where I'm now because of her. I don't know what she saw in me, but she took me under her wing without any questions or enquiries. And she's always looking out for me. I'm glad that you are looking after her now. I don't have many friends either, but I'm content with just the few friends I've. With my busy schedule, I think it's more than enough." Sam said sincerely.

"You deserve to be happy Sam. And I'm proud to call you 'my friend'." Oliver responded smiling at Sam.

Her head was throbbing violently. That hadn't change for the pass week, but something wasn't right. She wasn't feeling any extreme pain in her body or feeling nauseated. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but some light was flashing directly at her, making it hard to do so. Bringing her hands over her eyes, she finally opened her eyes squinting to adjust to the bright light which was blinding her. But before she could fully open her eyes, someone came to her side, took her hand, and cried. "Oh thank God! Oh my sweet baby. I was so worried." Finally seeing it was her mother, Kara smiled at her to assure her she was fine.

Soon, a few others came in the room. After taking a moment to fully register where was, she finally manage a smile to everyone to ease their worry. Soon, everything came back to her. The last thing she remember was Oliver pointing an arrow at Lillian. That woke her up fully.

"Alex?" Kara called groaning at the pain when she tried to sit up suddenly.

"I'm here Kara. Easy." Alex said and help her sit up properly. "What is it?" Alex asked.

She was about to say Oliver's name but seeing her mother and cousin, Kara change the question. "Is Lillian still alive?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I think she manages to escape since her body wasn't found at the building." Alex replied.

Kara simple nodded relieved that Oliver hadn't killed her. Not that Kara want Lillian to live, but she didn't want Oliver to go back to killing again. And she definitely don't want to be the reason for that to happen.

"Wait, who brought me here? How long was I been out?" Kara asked suddenly realising Oliver wasn't there.

"Alex brought you here. She got a call from the 'Green Arrow' with your location and the Presidents. You have been asleep for about 30 hours. Don't worry about anything now. You just focus on getting better. Everything is alright and back to the way it's was now." Jonn assured.

Kara was sure that wasn't the whole story, but with everybody around she decided to keep quiet for now. She will asked Alex later when they are alone.

After a few more exchanges, Kara went back to sleep. When she woke up later, she felt more her usual self after a long time and she missed it. There was no more headaches and she could hardly feel any discomfort.

It must have been the middle of the night considering there was less noises and Alex was sleeping at her bedside with her head on the bed, while sitting on the chair. Alex woke up at the movements Kara was making trying to sit up.

"Kara? Do you need anything?" Alex asked sitting up and looking at Kara.

"No. No. I'm sorry to woke you up. I'm hungry and was trying to get up to grab something from the fridge." Kara replied feeling guilty for waking up her sister.

"Don't worry about it. You stay here. I'll get it." Alex said and went to get food immediately.

Soon Alex came back with two whole pizzas and a coke which Kara instantly dig in.

"So, I guess everyone went home?" Kara asked between bites.

"Apparently, it's a date night for your cousin and I convinced mom to go home and rest since you woke up earlier. Jonn and Winn will be here early in the morning." Alex answered.

"I actually wanted to be alone with you before so that I could asked you what happened. And I mean 'really happened'." Kara asked.

Kara saw that her sister almost look guilty or uneasy at her question.

"Kara, everyone tried really hard to find you the moment you went missing. You cousin, Guardian, me, the DEO. But the DEO was rendered useless by the president so it couldn't do much. Your cousin looked everywhere but couldn't find anything relevant. One week after you went missing Lena called me to ask about you and that's when I found out that Lena has hired Oliver as her new personal security. I went over and told them about you being missing for a week and that we have had no luck finding you. So, I asked for Oliver's and Lena's help, which both of them agreed to." Alex explain.

"Wait a minute. You told Lena, I'm Supergirl?" Kara asked, her eye's involuntarily going wide.

"It turns out, she already knows you are Supergirl." Alex informed looking worried.

"Oh. She knows? And she's not mad at me?" Kara asked feeling bad now for hiding it from Lena. Lena has never change and has always been the same wonderful friend even though she knows Kara's secret. And Lena has even help find her. Kara really need to have a heart to heart talk with Lena.

"Lena actually understands why you kept it a secret. Lena and Oliver really worked really well together. They kind of get each other and has similar views on life and annoyingly enough, I find myself to be the odd one in most cases." Alex said looking irritated.

"I just hope Oliver's brooding won't rub off on Lena." Kara said, smiling at the thought. "Wait, I thought Oliver didn't plan to become the 'Green Arrow' anymore. What convinced him to come out?" Kara enquired.

"I didn't have to do much convincing actually. Once I told him and Lena about the situation, Oliver agreed to help saying he owes you. Though I don't think that's the only reason." Alex responded.

"What do you mean 'you don't think that's the only reason'?" Kara asked looking at her sister curiously.

"I don't know. I just feel like there's more to it. I saw his demeanour change in front of my eyes, while I was telling about you missing and Cadmus. It was kind of scary. His eyes turned darker, if that even possible. Maybe, he cares about you more than you think." Alex answered.

"You are funny. Like I would even believe that. Come on, he hates me. And believe me, he wasn't subtle about it. I think he was just being nice, or at most is starting to tolerate me by the end of my visit. And not to mention, he asked me not to contact him when he came to this earth." Kara countered starting to get angry, now that she really think about it.

"Kara, calm down. I was just saying. Jezz.. You don't have to get all work up about it" Alex exclaimed.

Kara instantly feel a blush creeping up at her sudden outburst. Oliver really know how to get under her skin. And how the hell did he become Lena personal bodyguard? It's actually a good thing that Oliver is there to look after her friend, but why is she feeling bothered by the news? She hates Lillian. Lillian has seriously messed up her mind.

"I have to tell Lena I'm fine now. She will be worried. Has Oliver been checking up on me too?" Kara asked to change the subject.

"I've already inform Lena when you woke up the first time. She will be visiting you when you went home. As for Oliver, no contact since the last time I saw him at the factory carrying you out. I guess he went back to his original plan. And I don't have his contact number." Alex informed.

"Original plan my ass. How can he be so cold? He won't be getting rid of me so easily after everything that had happened." Kara decided.

"I'm fine with anything as long as you leave me out of it. He scares the crap out of me. I almost have a heart attack listening to him interrogating people." Alex said.

"Well then, it's a good thing that he doesn't scare me. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, and also he can't be angry at me for saying 'thank you', can he?" Kara said grinning as she start forming a plan.

"So.. That weird gun is going to open a breach to the 'speed force'?" Curtis asked looking at the Speed force Bazooka Cisco was holding.

"This, my dear friend, is called the 'Speed Force Bazooka'. It's an inter dimensional quantum splicer made by Tracy Brand. We primarily use it to trap speedster. But I've made a few adjustments, and if my calculations are correct, it will open a breach to the 'Speed Force'." Cisco replied holding up the gun to show Curtis.

"Wow, I have heard of it. But I can't believe she actually manages to build it. I thought the project was scraped after the prototype was stolen." Curtis said looking at the Bazooka in awe.

"Well, this is the prototype that was stolen. Don't tell anybody." Cisco said lowering his voice while saying the last sentence.

"If everyone is ready, let's see if this will actually work." Cisco continued.

"It will work." Iris said with conviction. Cisco hope that it's true for Iris's sake.

"We'll make sure it worked the next time if it didn't." Caitlin said.

Joe and Wally stayed quiet though both of them were fidgeting obviously feeling nervous.

Finally, Cisco pulled the trigger on the Bazooka after putting in the location where Barry was supposed to be at present.

"I hope we got the right location." Cisco said nervously.

After a moment a blur passed through the breach leaving a trail of papers in the wake. "Now Curtis!" Cisco shouted.

Curtis throw in the 'quark sphere' as soon as he heard his name. And Cisco turn off the Bazooka right after the 'quark sphere' went into the breach.

At the moment everybody was just standing still, too stun to move or speak.

"Was that blur Barry?" Joe asked pointing at the door and breaking everyone's trends.

"Everything seems to be fine. No disaster happening anywhere. If the blur is indeed Barry then, I think our plan works. If not, then I guess we have a new speedster to deal with." Cisco said excitedly after checking at the computer.

"Then let's go find him. Where did he go?" Iris said encouraging everyone to start moving.

"I think I can turn on the tracker in his suit if it's still intact. Just wait a second….Bingo! Wait, his movement is erratic and moving in random directions. That's weird." Cisco said confused.

"Where is he now Cisco?" Iris asked impatiently.

"He is right now jumping around Central City Park." Cisco supplied.

"Wally, can you get him?" Iris asked Wally.

"On it." Wally said.

"Wait! Take this. It's Nanite. Used it only if necessary. He doesn't look himself right now. Be careful." Caitlin said, giving a syringe filled with a silver fluid.

After taking the syringe, Wally nodded ones and vanished.

Few seconds later, Wally came back carrying Barry, which he put down the moment he stopped. Everyone was speechless at what they saw. Overgrown with beards and talking in a weird language, Barry was looking at no one in particular like he didn't see anybody and just continued on moving around murmuring words that no one understands.

"Barry?" Iris called approaching Barry cautiously. Tears were rolling down her eyes, whether out of happiness at getting the love of her life or at Barry's present state, Cisco didn't know. And he himself was too closed to shredding tears.

"Did you inject the Nanites?" Caitlin asked observing that Barry hasn't moved at super speed.

"I had to. He was too fast to follow and unpredictable, and he won't stop moving." Wally replied.

Joe moved towards Barry too, consoling the now fully crying Iris.

"Is this a side effect?" Curtis asked to no one in particular.

"Let me check his vitals and figure out what's going on." Iris said to ease the tension of everyone.

She had just turn to set up her system when she heard Iris cried out, "Oh God, Barry!"

When she turn around, she saw Barry having a seizure and shaking violently on the ground.

After Caitlin gave Barry an injection to stabilise him, Cisco, Curtis and Caitlin ran some test trying to figure out what is making Barry act weird. But after several tests they were still unable to identify any abnormality. Barry was still sleeping calmly, thanks to the sedative Caitlin is continuously passing through Barry's body. Just injecting once wasn't enough to keep a speedster sedated and so she had connected him to a continuous supply. To wake him up Caitlin has to just stop the flow of sedative.

Everyone was now worried with what has happened to Barry in the Speed force. And they have little knowledge about the speed force to solve it. Soon, they all decided that it was useless to keep Barry sedated, and instead try to talk to him or figure out what Barry was murmuring. But before Caitlin removed the sedative, she injected him with another dose of Nanite to keep him from running again.

Everyone was on edge when Caitlin finally cut off the sedative. Iris walk up to him and hold his hand while waiting for Barry to wake up. Moments later, Barry slowly started opening his eyes. He looked at Iris for a moment almost looking like trying to figure out who it was or if it was real. Barry then lifted his hand and cup Iris face and spoke a word that everyone understands for the first time since he came out of the Speed force.

"Iris?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lena, I'm fine really. And I'm very sorry I didn't tell you I'm Supergirl, but I did that believing it will put you in harm's way. You are one of my best friend and I did it because I really care about you." Kara said over the phone. She has just been allowed to go home after being at the DEO for two whole days. Jonn even told her to rest and not worry about the city for another two days.

"Its fine, Kara. I know why you did it and I'm not upset about it at all. I'm glad you are okay now. I was so worried about you when I couldn't get in touch with you for a whole week. I'm still coming over though." Lena replied.

"I'm free all day, so you are welcome anytime." Kara said.

"What about in the evening? I'll bring dinner and we can catch up. Also, I'm officially your new boss, so don't worry about rushing to work. You need to rest." Lena informed.

"Wow! Are you planning to actually come to Cat Co. personally?" Kara asked feeling excited.

"I plan to. Maybe not every day but yes most of the time. I'm planning on letting Sam handle things at L-Corp." Lena replied.

"Lena?" Kara spoke after a moment.

"Yes?" Lena replied.

"Thank you for helping me get back. You did it anyway even when I kept secrets from you. You are a good friend." Kara said from the bottom of her heart.

"You are welcome. But considering the number of time you safe me, it's the least I could do." Lena relied.

"Lena, I'm Supergirl. It's different." Kara countered.

"No it's not. I was helping a friend just like you. Anyway, I've to go. See you around seven?" Lena asked.

"Seven is fine. I'll see you them. Bye, Lena." Kara replied.

"Bye, Kara." Lena said and then she hung up.

Kara had thought of confronting Oliver tonight, but it seem like it has to wait.

* * *

Unlike any other research laboratory, the Nuvo-Gen compound looks deserted. There were only few rooms where the light was on at the main building. The compound itself was dark and gloomy. Except for the two guards at the gate, there was nobody else in sight when Lillian drove through towards the building. On paper, Nuvo-Gen Company did research that is involved in genetic modification of food, like tomatoes, when in truth it is in league with Project Cadmus and used to clone metahuman. Considering cloning takes a huge amount of time, Lillian has preferred weapons and robots. But that isn't working out anymore. She needs something better. And now, she has got everything she needs to make it happen. All she needs is time and patience. Her car finally stopped and she got out. Just a second later the door opened and Professor Hamilton came out to greet her.

"Welcome to Nuvo-Gen, Miss Luthor. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Professor." Lillian replied smiling.

"It's been a long time since you came here. How can I help you?" Professor Hamilton asked.

"I need you to start working on project X." Lillian replied.

Professor Hamilton looked at her for a moment without a word and then asked.

"I see. Have you got the DNA? It will be very helpful if you have physiological data too. Our cloning program is still developing. But we will try our best."

"I will appreciate it if you did. Every information I have on the subject is in this drive. And here's the DNA sample." Lillian said handling him the drive and a test tube. "Put everything else on hold for now. I need this done as quickly as you can."

Professor Hamilton nodded and said, "We'll get started right away."

"Good." Lillian replied.

This time she will not fail. She hadn't expected someone like the 'Green Arrow' while planning her previous undertaking. But this time she will make sure nobody can stop her. She may have to stay low for a while, but it will be worth the wait. In the meantime, why not have some fun?

She took out her phone and typed a text to a familiar number. _Eliminate Green Arrow._

* * *

It was just a few clicks to seven when Kara brought out the wine. She had heard that Sam is coming along with Lena. They had somehow hung out at least ones a month together either at Lena's place or Sam's for one reason or another. This in the first time they are coming to her small apartment and she want it to be perfect. None of the three of them cooked, so it's always been take out whenever they meet up. She hasn't seen Sam in a long time and she was relieved at finding out that Sam had somehow not found out about her missing days. She and Sam aren't very close yet, Kara liked her and she was sure they will become very good friends soon. Kara had no idea how Lena had met Sam. Lena seem to trust Sam, and as far as Kara knows, Sam is the only one that Lena is actually herself around, well other than her, that is.

Just then, there was a knock on her door and she saw Lena and Sam outside. She then walk over to greet them.

"Hi Lena." Kara said and then turning to Sam she continued, "Hello Sam. Come in. I'm so hungry right now."

"I see that you have already had the wine and everything ready." Lena said at seeing the wine and the glasses already there on the small table.

"I was starting to get bored. I've been reading the whole day." Kara informed.

"Ravished by Amanda Quick?" Lena asked, lifting the battered book from where it rest at the end of the couch.

Kara lit up. "Yup. Just finished it a moment ago."

"I have a feeling this is a romance with a happy ending." Lena said dryly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kara asked.

Lena regarded her. "Nothing. If you like boring and predictable."

Kara's mouth fell open. "I can't believe you just said that. There is nothing boring about happily ever after."

Lena tilted her head and looked at Kara. "Do you ever worry that all of these romances will set up with a false notion of what to expect from real life?"

Kara smiled at Lena being Lena. Realistic and level headed. Kara has always been more of a dreamer type. She liked living on the optimistic side of the life. Her romantic life is not the least successful, but she will never give up hope.

"If you would just agree to go on a few dates ones in a while, maybe you'd find your Prince Charming?" Kara asked cocking her eyes.

Lena considered that as she sipped her wine. She looked at Sam for a moment and then said, "While exciting in theory, that sounds like a lot of work, and I happen to have very high standards."

"Yeah, yeah." Kara said, nodding. "I've heard it all before, Lena. But one day, love is going to smack you in the face. Both of you." Kara added as she hadn't seen or heard of Sam dating anyone since she had Ruby.

Lena shrugged. "Well, I hope it's a bit gentler in the execution than that."

Sam added. "At the moment, I'm just content with how thing are in my life. With work and Rudy, there isn't any time left for dating. Besides, I'm not exactly a head turner."

"Oh come on. You are cute and adorable." Kara said without missing a beat.

Sam shrugged. "It's not as exciting as alluring or mysterious or sexy, but I'm fine with it."

"Sam." Lena said looking at Sam. Her expression serious. "You are alluring, mysterious and sexy. Anybody will be more than lucky to have you."

Sam stared at Lena, her expression blank. "You don't have to say it just to make me feel better, Lena."

"Do you remember the first time I approach you? I was not planning that to happen. I approached you because I see this alluring mysterious employee who was still working when even I was done for the day." Lena said

Kara then saw the touch of red that coloured Lena's cheeks and a hint of sincerity. She even looked vulnerable, which was so not Lena's style. She had never known or heard of exactly how Lena and Sam had met.

Sam was staring at Lena for a beat longer than normal. She then softened and smiled slyly. "Thank you for saying that. You didn't have to. But just…thanks."

Lena nodded.

"Wow. That was one hell of a story." Kara exclaimed smiling at the two of them. Kara hadn't known that and it was quite a surprise. Lena isn't the sentimental type and she definitely was not the type to show her vulnerable side to others. She must have really cared about Sam. Kara wasn't surprised by it though. Lena is really a sweet and caring person even though she try to appear otherwise.

The conversation then flow after that, ranging from all sorts of topics. Soon the dinner was over. After cleaning up the dining table. They all sat down and relax with a glass of wine in each of their hands.

"Oh I forgot. Lena, you are coming to my place this thanksgiving, aren't you?" Sam asked turning towards Lena.

"Of course, I'm. Where else is there to go? I don't want to go to some big family dinner." Lena replied. She then turn to Kara and added, "No offence, Kara."

"None taken." Kara assured.

"Well, I hope you don't mind. But I have invited Oliver and William too. It was really nice the last time we all had dinner together, and I want this thanksgiving to be as nice, without any assassination attempt forcing us, of course." Sam said looking hopeful.

"Its fine, Sam." Lena assured smiling.

"Wait a minute. Oliver? The same Oliver who is now Lena's bodyguard?" Kara asked, not believing she had heard it right.

"Yes. He has never formally come to my house, and what better time to come than thanksgiving dinner. Have Lena introduced you to Oliver too?" Sam asked Kara.

"Kara have actually met Oliver way before you met him, Sam." Lena informed.

"How did you came to know him? And what do you mean assassination attempt?" Kara asked surprised and confused at what she was hearing.

Sam recounted everything from the moment she met with Oliver to the day of Lena's assassination attempt. "Ruby and William are inseparable right now and they always asked to hangout after school. More often than not, I find myself there right before dinner when I went to pick Ruby up. Oliver's cooking is wonderful. So, it's hard to say no." Sam told laughing.

Kara felt a lot of emotion going through her while she was listening to Sam. She was grateful that Oliver was there to save Lena. She was also happy that Sam got a new friend. But she was feeling other emotions she was not supposed to feel, which is confusing. Why is she feeling angry? And is it jealousy? No, that can't be right. She was mad at Oliver that he had asked Kara to leave him alone while he is running around having dinner with Sam, who he had just met. What is his problem? Is it only her that he wants to avoid? Did he not liked her that much? She really thought she and Oliver were on the way to becoming friends when they had last seen each other on Earth 1. And the fact that she was angry just made her that much more angry in some sort of exponential anger scenario that truly sucked. Because why is she this angry anyway?

So many questions were running through Kara's head that she forgot she has company until Lena called her. "Kara?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I was absorbing everything I just heard. I'm glad Oliver is there to save you, Lena." Kara replied embarrassed at how she has just phased out and tried to recover.

"It's okay. I should've told you about the assassination attempt earlier." Lena apologised.

"So, Kara. How did you come to know Oliver? He didn't mention having any close friends in National City when I asked him." Sam enquired.

"I've only met him ones actually. We met when I was on an assignment in Central city this summer." Kara lied. "You seem pretty taken by him?" Kara added cocking her eyebrow.

Sam laugh at that, and Lena curiously looked at Sam. "No. No. We are just friends. Besides I think Oliver is recovering from his last break up."

Kara then remembered Felicity and all the other people that Oliver had lost which led him to come to her Earth. And it made her even guiltier for being angry at Oliver.

"So, are you going to cook this thanksgiving or are you going to let Oliver cook?" Lena asked after a moment.

"Who am I kidding? I'm only going to prepare the Turkey. The rest I'm leaving it to Oliver. Besides, he love cooking!" Sam replied grinning.

"Well, the food will at least be good this year then." Lena said shrugging.

"Oh come on. It wasn't so bad last year. I cooked a decent meal." Sam said pouting.

"Of course, you did." Lena replied smiling.

Soon Sam and Lena left. Sam had to pick up Ruby from Oliver's place and didn't want to stay late. Kara decided to go to bed early too. Her head was filled with many confusing and weird feelings that she didn't want to sit and dwell on. Tomorrow after she confronts Oliver everything will be all good with the world.

* * *

Oliver was getting himself familiar with the Cat Co. building. It has become something like second nature to know his surroundings. Also, this earth is a whole new different thing than his previous earth. He is just a human and living amongst aliens isn't making him relax any better than while he was on his earth. In fact, it's making him feel more on edge somehow. He is finding it much better than Star City though. National City is much more beautiful and welcoming and brighter. He guess that, he just needs time to get used to this new city or maybe he is used to dark places.

He had come to Cat Co. with Lena. Lena had said she will be coming here often and that in turn means Oliver will be nearby. He can't help but admire Lena. The woman is hard working and focused. With the rest of the Luthor's having a bad rep with the general public, Oliver knows that it's not an easy task to try to change that image and earn the trust of the people. He himself had gone through a similar situation with her mother's involvement in the undertaking to level the Glades. And he had lost his company in the process. Lena's situation is much worse than his. And still she is succeeding. She has a strong will and conviction. Oliver was wary of her when he had research about her before going to his job interview, but after working with her for the past few weeks, Oliver is certain she is different from the rest of her family.

Oliver had just walk into the elevator when he heard a voice that sounds familiar.

"Hold the elevator please." Kara said hurrying to get there.

Oliver hadn't thought of running into Kara. Only after seeing her, did he remember Kara mentioning to him about working as a reporter somewhere. The universe has a weird way of playing with Oliver. When he had decided to come to this earth, he had planned not to go out as the Green Arrow anymore, which he did, he had plan not to get close to anyone, which he found out was stupid considering he has William and that means isolation wasn't an option, and now it seem like he will be running into Kara quite often considering she works there too.

"Thank you." Kara said smiling. Her smile immediately turned into some weird expression when she saw who it was. Kara just stood still at the door with her eyes wide. "Oliver?"

"Hello, Kara. You coming in?" Oliver asked smiling. He has no idea why he was smiling. Well, that's a lie. He couldn't help smiling seeing look on Kara's face. He has no idea how one of the strongest being can be so cute and adorable. She was wearing a light blue sweater and cream colour tights. Her blonde hair was made in some complex arrangement and she looks beautiful. He had no idea Kara had blue eyes before, but unlike his, Kara's was a lighter blue.

"Huh? Oh right, yes." Kara said and came in. She took a deep breath and turned towards Oliver looking angry now. The look of surprise completely gone and no longer disoriented.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay clear of me?" Kara asked. Her voice was meant to sound pissed, and at the same time avoid rising her voice that the end result turns out to be almost like a squeak. Oliver knows that he needs to wipe the smile off of his face, but somehow it was turning out to be harder than he thought.

He was in such a bad place when he had decided to move to this earth. He still is wary of getting close to anyone, but with William in his life, he can't do that. His son needs to make friends and live a normal life and that means he had to live like a normal person and that includes having friends. The only thing he can do now is make sure he never wears the green suit again and avoid making enemies to keep his friends and family save. Not seeing the point of arguing with Kara further, Oliver decided to just let Kara decide what she wants and proceed from there.

"I'm here with Lena." Oliver replied simply. "Which floor?"

"Whatever floor Lena is on. So, now what? Do you want me to quit my job to stay away from you or are you going to go find another job?" Kara continued with so much anger that Oliver realise he had hurt Kara much more that he had thought it would. They had just met ones, but fighting along each other has a way of connecting with people on a different level. He was used to keeping people at bay, but he was only now seeing that Kara wasn't. Oliver pressed a button on the elevator and spoke sighing, "Kara, I only asked you to stay away from me for your own good. I'm not like you. I don't want to bring trouble to your life here with my darkness. People who gets close to me tends to suffer and I don't want it to happen to you too."

"Are you even listening to yourself? I'm Supergirl. And what about Sam and Lena then? Do you mean to say you don't care if they suffer? Or is it only me? If you have something against me, Oliver, I suggest you spit it out." Kara said her voice now turning hard with anger and her fist were clenched tightly.

Oliver looked at Kara for a moment. Getting closed to Sam was not on his plan. And Lena was supposed to be just another boss he works for, but somehow with all the rescuing her and then working together to recue Kara had brought them closer. He hasn't got any good response to Kara's question now. But his decisions about keeping Kara at bay was taken way back when he was in a very bad place. Oliver decided to give up reasoning seeing how hurt Kara had been with his decision. He hadn't expected that, but a small part of him feel a warmed seeing Kara's reaction. Seeing that she cared meant something to him, though he has no idea why that was so important to him.

"I've nothing against you, Kara. Things just happened." Oliver closed his eyes and after taking a deep breath, he spoke. "My intentions were never to hurt you."

"What were your intentions then, Oliver? What did you think I would be feeling? Happy?" Kara spat out, stalking closer and closer to Oliver's face.

Just then the elevator ding to announce that they have reach their location. Kara then suddenly turned and started to walk out, still fuming from anger. Oliver had no idea what he could do at this point. He didn't want to severe the friendship between Kara and more importantly, the idea of Kara hating him somehow didn't sit well with him.

"Kara wait." Oliver called just as Kara stepped outside. "I'm sorry." Oliver apologised hoping Kara could see that he really meant it.

Kara's face which usually was very expressive was unreadable at the moment. She just stood there and looked at Oliver straight in the eye. Oliver wasn't used to this kind of situations and to say that he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Finally after what felt like minutes, though Oliver was sure it was only a few seconds, Kara spoke in a voice that sounds almost like disappointment.

"You know. All I ever did when I heard about what had happen to you was worry about you and wanting to be there for you. To share your grief, to be there for you. Why did you asked only me to stay away from you and not anybody else, Oliver?"

Kara was looking at Oliver in the eye like she was desperately searching for the truth. Before Oliver could think, he answered. "Because you were the only one I care about on this earth."

Kara eyes widen just as those words left Oliver's mouth. Only then did he realised what he had actually spoken. He had no idea what had come over him to make him actually say those words. But he continue looking at Kara, realising soon that it was actually the truth.

"Do you really mean it? Because you looked like you want to take that back." Kara spoke breaking the trance Oliver was in. "You don't have to say it just to make me feel better, Oliver."

Oliver quickly composed himself. "I meant what I said, Kara. I'm just not used to saying stuff like this."

Kara was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Lena who suddenly appear beside them making Kara jumped in surprised. Oliver couldn't help but smile at that. He was sure surprising Supergirl wasn't an easy task.

"Kara? Oliver? Is everything alright?" Lena asked looking at the both of them suspiciously.

"We are fine. I stumble upon Oliver at the elevator. We were just catching up." Kara replied flashing a huge smile at Lena.

Although Lena doesn't look convinced, she didn't enquire further. "I thought I told you to rest Kara. I wasn't expecting you today." Lena said instead motioning them towards her office.

"I'm completely recovered Lena. I promise. Besides it's not like I'm out to fight some aliens or something." Kara answered easily.

"Aha. Right." Lena said rolling her eyes seemingly not caring whether Kara saw it or not.

Oliver left the two of them alone soon after that. He had tried to not think about the event of the morning and focus on his actual job, but that was rendered useless when a text massage came from Kara. _Lunch. 1:30pm. No excuse._ Oliver has no idea what Kara had in mind, but he was sure it was important to Kara, so he didn't say anything.

At exactly 1:30pm, Kara came in. "You ready?"

Oliver nodded, gathered up his coat and they walked together to the elevator. All the way down Oliver sorted through dozens of hypothetical conversations. By the time the elevator doors opened to the lobby, he was already becoming frustrated, having really no idea how to conduct himself. Somehow it was easier with Sam because of William and Ruby being the reason they became friends in the first place. Over the course of his life since the Gambit sank, he had carefully avoided forming any unacessary attachments, to right his father's wrongs which turns out to be a little too many and new threats never stopping to come up. In addition, there was the complication that came with being who he was and the knowledge that no one in their right mind would want him near once the truth was discovered. But Kara knows who he was, which makes it even more complicated because now lying and making stuff up would be impossible. Literally.

"Hey, did you fade out there?"

"Huh?" Oliver looked up, surprised to see Kara standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. He was even more shocked to find himself standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant they were supposed to be having lunch in. Apparently, he had dutifully followed Kara all the way here without saying a word while his mind took him down memory lane.

"I'm sorry, I guess I did fade away there." Oliver said slightly embarrassed.

Almost as if sensing that he was about out of commentary for the moment, Kara spoke, "Well, as much as I would like to stand here and chit-chat, I find myself intrigued at the possibility of heading inside and having lunch." She grinned impishly. "What do you say, shall we?"

"I would never dare keep a speedster away from food." Oliver smiled. "After you." Oliver said, holding the door open.

* * *

The restaurant was intimate and small, and soft classical music murmured in the background. On the walls, pinned like unfortunate insects, were old violins and other musical instruments.

Kara glanced around at the candles in red glass jars on tables and realised, with a sinking feeling, that she hadn't actually thought this through. The setting could be construed as intimate.

Oliver's eyebrow had risen as he took in the surroundings. Clearly the same thought had crossed his mind.

"This place is really nice." Oliver commented.

"It's the closest restaurant." Kara said quickly, summoning the host with a wave. "All the reporters come here sooner or later to deconstruct."

"Oh, right." Oliver nodded once and shot her a smile. "So that's what we're doing? Deconstructing?"

"Of course," Kara said as the host neared. "What else?"

"Ahh.., Ms Danvers. A pleasure to see you again. It's been too long. How are you?"

"I'm find Anton. Thank you." she replied. Anton, while more familiar with her than she would prefer, had served her for years.

Anton's eyes flicked curiously to Oliver. "And you have a guest this evening." he said brightly. "Ms Danvers usually graces us with her presence alone or with her friend James. I am Anton."

"Hi." Oliver said smiling. "I'm Oliver."

The restaurant wasn't crowded. Anton turned and led them around a partition to a small ring of booths — all of them empty. And instruct them to sit.

Anton rocked back onto his heels and regarded them both for a moment, as though trying to figure them out against the backdrop of such a cosy setting.

Kara found the scrutiny nerve racking. "I'll have my usual," she said, interrupting his reverie, "with coffee." She glanced over to Oliver, silently asking.

"Ah, coffee, please. Black." Oliver said.

"Would you care to see the menu? Or the sweets tray? Chef has a delicious fruit of the forest tart today. You could share, perhaps," Anton added boldly.

Kara could feel her face going pink.

"No." Oliver said curtly. If looks could kill, Kara was damn sure Anton would be a smouldering ash pile right now.

Anton got a clue and scurried away saying a server will be here soon with their order. Only then did she exhaled.

Kara had asked Oliver to lunch thinking it would help them reconnect after all the hard times both of them had gone through in the last few months and also their morning encounter was nowhere near how she had planned it or expected it to go down. Oliver had seem genuine when he had said sorry and Oliver's revelation of her being the only one he care about had shocked her. She must have really been all mad and crazy if Oliver had said those words. She was angry. And she hadn't hide it when they had met this morning. But just before Lena had interrupted them she was sure something had passed between them. She hadn't really though from Oliver's POV. But how could she? She hardly know anything about Oliver. Even Barry doesn't seem to know much about Oliver. From what she knows, Sara is the only one that seem to understand Oliver or more precisely each other. And somehow she was jealous of Sara. Something is seriously wrong with her these days. She had always wanted to know more about Oliver from the moment she had met him. She has no idea why even now, but it was always there. She guess it's because of how Oliver was. Dark, secretive, brooding, but still caring and protective. He is after all a human among heroes with powers and a leader to them. Who wouldn't be intrigue and curious by that? So, she had decided to leave the past, and start fresh. Just as Oliver had wanted to in the first place, with the exception of her staying away, of course. Hence, the lunch invite. So, far Kara was finding it a very bad idea. She only hoped it'll get better.

"Sorry about that. Anton get overly familiar sometimes." Kara apologised.

Oliver smiled and replied. "It's okay. He was only trying to be friendly. I'm more surprised that you somehow managed to be less friendly."

"Since, when are you okay with overly friendly stranger?" Kara asked irritated at Oliver's obvious enjoyment of the exchange.

Oliver just shrugged and turn as the server arrive. The server flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth. "Hello. My name is Kate, and I'll be your server tonight." Kara didn't miss the fact that the server was only speaking to Oliver. Kate proceed by lying down Kara's order. She then put down the coffee for Oliver, and all of a sudden Oliver's hand stretched out and caught a sugar pot that had fallen from the tray the server was carrying. The server looked at Oliver with a mixture of awe and disbelieve almost.

"Thank you." Kate said still looking at Oliver who just nodded slightly.

Kate shook her head and blinked before asking, "Are you ready to order anything to eat?"

"Mushroom ravioli, please." Oliver answered.

"Anything else?" Kate asked her back still on Kara.

"Kara?" Oliver asked to which Kara shook her head no.

"That's all." Oliver said looking at Kate.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Kate said with a coy smile in place and left.

"Can you believe that woman?" Kara said irritated.

"What do you mean? The pot falling down wasn't her fault." Oliver replied nonchalantly.

"Not that." Kara was about to speak, but decided to leave it and not embarrassed herself. "Nothing. Just that you just dazzled that poor girl. She's probably hyperventilation right now." Kara said instead in a normal tone. Or at least she hope it sounds normal.

Oliver just looked confused.

"You do know that, people find me scary right?" Oliver asked.

"You are not scary." Kara started. Oliver cocked his eyebrow at that. "Okay. You can be scary, but you are not scary all the time."

Oliver still looked at her like she has lost her mind.

"Oh come on.. You are handsome and muscular and tall and mysterious and.." Kara shut up then. She had no idea why she was saying all that. She doesn't know how Oliver always seem to know how to push her buttons. She was sure her face was as red as a red chilli and equally hot too from what she could feel. She just looked down at her food to cool her down and avoid facing Oliver.

Just then Kate arrives with Oliver's ravioli and flashed an unnecessary bright smile at Oliver.

"Anything else I can get you?" Kate asked.

Kara was too mad for a repeat insulting performance from this server that she answered it for Oliver. "That will be all. Thank you."

The server left soon enough after that. But Oliver was looking at her with an amused look. _Great. Now I'm starting to behave like crazy too._ Kara thought.

"Kara. I don't plan to date anyone anytime soon. Don't worry. I'm not going to make things awkward for you here by dating anyone from your favourite restaurant. " Oliver spoke making her looked up.

She doesn't actually know the real reason why she was this disoriented herself. But Oliver's words somehow made her feel both relieve and sad. How is that even possible? Lillian must have really messed up her hear this time.

"It's fine Oliver. I was just mad because she was rude. I've nothing against you dating her or anyone. But don't expect me to like her." Kara said with a mock glare instead, trying to lighten the mood after she had managed to shatter it beyond repair.

"How are you really, Kara? Any complications while healing?" Oliver asked. The change in his tone clearly audible.

"I'm almost complete healed. Well, except for the nightmares. No complications as far as I know." Kara answered.

"It will get better. I promise. I have been having nightmares since the shipwreck. I'm used to not sleeping so it helps, but to others it can really be a problem. William used to have nightmares every day since the Lian Yu incident. He seems to be getting better now. And I think it also helps if you have someone that you trust and feel save being with. You should talk to Alex. It's better if there's someone to wake you up than sleep through the nightmares." Oliver advice.

"It's nothing serious. Really. I've overcome it before and I'm sure I'll, this time too. Also, I did have some explaining to do to my cousin."

"Superman?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. It will be find though. I'm not going to out who you are to him or anyone for that matter. I promise you that. That reminds me, I haven't still thank you for saving me. I would have still been in that cell or most likely dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you, Oliver. I owe my life to you now. Literally." Kara said sincerely. Hoping Oliver could see that she meant it.

"You would've done the same thing. Besides, I was only returning you what I owe for helping us fight the Dominators. Also, William likes you and wanted me to help you." Oliver replied with a straight face making Kara unable to read anything. But she was sure Oliver was just being humble. Barry had ones told her Oliver never considers himself a hero or likes being called one. She was pretty sure such a man didn't do the things he did for credit or favours.

"Oliver for ones just accept my thanks and leave it at that." Kara said pointedly.

Oliver then looked at her smiling and said, "You are welcome."

"See that wasn't too hard. Was it?" Kara said laughing.

* * *

Captain Lance has had a really busy day at the station. Crime has increased, news of new drug rings and new crime boss are everywhere. Both the police and the young vigilantes were trying their best, but it wasn't enough. He has no idea how he was going to handle it. Oliver would have found a way to deal with it or more likely, scare the shit out of those thugs and make them run away. But he can't rely on him anymore. And he won't asked for help either for such a trivial matter. Oliver deserves his break after what had happened, he himself would have drown in alcohol to deal with such a tragic event. But Oliver had simple picked himself up, made a few decisions and hadn't asked for anything more than to look after his city. He was glad that William was alive or who knows what Oliver would have become.

He flop down his sofa and was just about to switch on the TV when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Dad?"

"Sara?" He whip around and saw her standing there in normal clothing. A black leader jacket and tight jeans and boots. She smile at him. Captain Lance walk over and hug his daughter. It has been too long since they saw each other last. And she has been out of reach all those time.

"How are you? You are okay aren't you? How long are you going to stay this time?" Quinten asked in quick successions. He was relieve and happy at the same time. She was the only daughter he had left and she is also the only true friend Oliver has left.

"Dad, I'm fine. Our ship was taken over by some group of people we were tracking when our team was in different places. Some of us, including me were left in a different time period, so we had to wait for our friends to come back for us. It's a complicated and long story dad. But I'm fine now. And I'll be staying for a while this time. But is it true what I'm hearing? About Oliver and his team?" Sara asked almost looking afraid to hear the answer.

Quinten indicate her daughter to sit down beside him and then told her the whole story from the beginning when Chase had first appeared, to the destruction of Lian Yu.

"Have you talked to Oliver or heard any news of him since he left?" Sara asked. Her daughter who hardly cry had tears on her cheeks, but she still look composed.

"No. I'm not really close with your friends in Central City and I also wanted to give Oliver some space. He had tried to contact you several times while he was still here, but was unsuccessful." Quinten informed.

"I've to go and see him." Sara said suddenly. "He has no one else other than me. And he has already suffered enough even without everything that had happen while I was gone. I've to see him. I should've been there for him. I'm never there when he needs me while he is always there for me." Sara spoke almost angrily.

"Sara, you were busy saving lives even if it's not in the conventional way. But still saving lives. You can't be at two places at a time or know when you will be needed or where all the time. Don't take unnecessary blame or burden. It's not healthy. Though I think it's a good idea to visit Oliver. It will be good for him and you both." Quinten reasoned.

Sara remain silent and appears to be lost in thought.

"Have you had dinner before you came here?" Quinten asked.

"No. Let's go out and have dinner together. I'll go visit Star labs tomorrow. Today I want to be here and hear about what going on here and your life." Sara replied smiling weakly.

"Okay. Let me grab my jacket and I'll be ready to go. And I want to hear about your latest adventures too young lady." Quinten answered smiling. He missed his daughter and having her with him always made him feel batter.

"Where are the rest of your team?" Quinten asked as they walk to his car together.

"They are on another mission. I just wanted a break and stayed behind. And I think it has been the right decision." Sara replied. There was something strange about how she said it. Quinten knew something happened to her daughter, but he will wait for her to tell him when she's ready. And he knew she'll tell him. She always does.


End file.
